Only you
by Murasaki-kun
Summary: schoolfic, avec du SasuNaru et du NejiNaru, sasukeOOC et neji OOC, reviews svp! il y a du lemon dans les chapitres 4 et 7 FIC FINIE
1. Chapter 1

_Salut ! J'ai qu'une seule chose à dire….vive le sasunaru ! (Et le nejinaru)_

_Genre : yaoi/lemon/drama_

_Couple : sasunaru et nejinaru_

_Only you…_

_Chapitre 1 :_

Des gémissements, des râles, des cris venant de sa chambre, et moi, avachi sur le canapé, dans le salon, cigarette au coin des lèvres, laissant cette douce mélodie envahir mes oreilles, enfin douce….

(soupir) il saoul bordel…

Cela faisait déjà un an que je partageais l'appart avec ce maniaque du cul…et oui, qui aurait crus….lui si calme et réservé couchait avec toutes les belles filles qui lui tombaient sous la main, pour ensuite ne plus donner de nouvelles…

_Naruto se passa la main dans les cheveux, repoussa un long soupir, avant de tirer une dernière fois sur sa cigarette, pour enfin l'achever dans le cendrier._

Savoir que quelqu'un d'autre pose ses mains sur son corps, partage ses lèvres….c'est mon Sasuke….mon meilleur ami depuis l'école primaire….la personne que j'aime...je sais ça doit vous étonner, et pourtant oui…je suis amoureux de lui, son physique, son âme, tout en lui me plait….

_Il se relava et se regarda, sur une photo de eux deux il y avait déjà trois ans. Lui, prenant Sasuke par le cou en faisant le signe « V » de victoire, alors que l'autre regardait l'objectif avec indifférence, et pourtant, si l'on regardait bien, on pouvait apercevoir un léger sourire dessiné sur son visage, ce que bien sûr Naruto avait déjà remarqué. _

_Naruto fit un petit rire….ils avaient déjà vingt ans….sur la photo, le blond avait les cheveux court et en bataille, maintenant celui-ci portait les cheveux mi-long, retenu en une petite queue de cheval, malgré quelques mèches retombant sur son visage et ses épaules, et il portait un piercing au nez (comme Jiraya) et un anneau dans le cartilage de l'oreille droite. Physiquement, il était plutôt grand, fin mais musclé µ. Il reposa le cadre, et se retourna en entendant son ami sortir de sa chambre…._en caleçon, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être sexy en caleçon…il était si beau avec sa chevelure aussi noire que l'ébène, et ses yeux aussi noirs que les ténèbres…son corps si fin et musclé, sa peau si pâle, contrastant amèrement avec ses cheveux et ses yeux….Il se retourna vers moi, un léger sourire dessiné sur son fin visage.

ça va ? _demanda le brun en s'étirant._

ouais…comme ci, comme ça…

Il s'approcha de moi et prit mon paquet qui était dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

Je peux ?

Vas y…

Il se pencha vers moi, et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était une vieille habitude…mais j'aimerais tellement sentir sa langue contre la mienne, ses mains sur mon corps…

Il prit en même temps mon briquet, il calla la cigarette entre ses lèvres fines, puis l'alluma. Il tira dessus, puis me recracha la fumée au visage.

Moi aussi je t'aime, lui fis-je en un sourire ironique.

_Sasuke rigola légèrement, puis se retourna pour faire face à sa nouvelle et ex conquête. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, passant ses mains autour de son cou, celle de Sasuke sur ses hanches…._Salope….

Tiens, mon numéro, rappel moi…

Dés que cette grognasse fut partit, Sasuke se retourna vers moi, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, recrachant la fumée par le nez puis ses yeux noirs plongèrent dans les miens azurs…

Je m'habille et on s'fait une bouffe ?

Ouais…

Il partit prendre une douche….ça se passait toujours comme ça, après une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, une bonne bouffe, remarque sexe bouffe n'est ce pas ?

_A suivre…_

_Murasaki-kun _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello tout le monde !Enfin si y a du monde…bref ! Voili voilou le chapitre deux…JE VEUX UN NEJI ET UN NARUTO !(Àpoilsousunedouche) nyark nyark….. Aller sinon bonne lecture !_**

**_Au fait, merci à « L'ange diablesse » pour sa review !_**

Genre : yaoi/lemon /drama et pis aussi de l'humour

Couples : Sasunaru et nejinaru

_Only you_

_Chapitre 2 :_

Nous marchions côte à côte, en route pour le restaurant…et oui, encore une folle soirée à entendre les gémissements d'une fille en proie à mon cher et tendre ami, lequel, m'avait encore et toujours proposé d'aller manger ensemble, comme pour se faire pardonner de me laisser en plan alors que lui prend son pieds….Nous allions retrouver nos chers compagnons de FAC, au bar Ichiraku où nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver…

_Sasuke poussa la porte de l'établissement suivit de prés par Naruto, qui, clope coincée entre ses lèvres, esquissa un immense sourire à la vue de tous ses amis assis à une même table, devant leurs boissons respectives._

Hoayoo !_ Lança joyeusement le blond, tout en prenant une chaise pour s'installer à la droite de Shikamaru, Sasuke s'installant prés de Naruto_.

'lut ! _Lança machinalement le brun en éteignant sa clope dans le cendrier._

Narutoooo…._fit une fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son amante, avec un regard à tuer un éléphant._

Sakura est une super fille, quoi que un peu excentrique. J'la connais depuis pas mal de temps déjà…ça fera quoi…heu…presque sept ans dans deux semaines. On était dans la même classe au collège avec Sasuke. En ce temps là, elle fut elle-même une de ses groupies, faut dire, toutes les filles qu'il croisait été obligées de le devenir, mais par amitié pour elle, il n'ait jamais passé à l'acte avec elle….MANQUERAIT PLUS QUE CA TIENDS ! De toute manière Sasuke est un gars bien, je sais très bien qu'il ne l'aurai jamais fais…_Naruto regarda son compagnon, un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres, un sourire amoureux…._Remarque, Sakuraa mit du temps à se rendre comptequ'il n'y aurai que de l'amitié et rien d'autre…et puis maintenant elle est avec Ino….

Quoi ? _Demanda le blond évasif à son amie. _

Ta cigarette.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma cigarette ?

Eteinds la bordel ! Ais un peu de respect pour nous ! Sasuke, lui, au moins il l'a fait !

Maieuuuu ! Je viens juste de l'allumer ! Tu sais pas combien ça coûte toi !

_Sakura se jeta sur lui, renversant son verre au passage, elle attrapa son paquet de cigarettes, et essaya de lui enfourner sans ménagement dans la gorge._

Tu va voir où je vais te le carrer moi ton paquet !

_Naruto vira au vermeille alors qu'il manquait d'air, gesticulant ses bras dans tout les sens, histoire de faire lâcher prise à la jeune femme.__Aucun de leurs amis ne bougea le petit doigt, trop bien habitué à ce genre scène de la pars de leurs amis.__Le barman arriva et demanda à Sasuke si celui-ci désirait quelques chose, le brun commanda un demi, puis regarda Naruto, toujours entre les mains de Sakura._

Hummmfmmnmf !

La même chose pour lui.

_Et ils discutèrent ainsi ensembles toute la soirée._

_000000000000000000000000000000000_

En retaaaard !_ Hurla une boule de nerf dorée qui passa à vitesse grand V de son lit, à la salle de bain pour ensuite finir son trajet dans la cuisine, une tartine coincée dans la bouche, un verre de lait dans l'autre._

Dépêche toi dobe, _fit Sasuke la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée_.

J'arrive, j'arrive ! _Il descendit son verre de lait en quatrième vitesse, enfila ses basques, carra son sac en bandouillère sur son épaule et sortit de l'appart en posant furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon un peu surprit. _

_000000000000000000000000000000000_

Et ben alors qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

J'ai rien fais moi d'abord !

Nan…..pratiquement rien, mis à part peut être lui faire remarquer avec une délicatesse que l'on te connais bien que sa perruque était en train de se faire la malle.

C'est pas de ma faute à moi si elle veux se faire passer pour une femme….parce que ça s'trouve c'est un homme !_ Hurla un Naruto en pointant Sasuke d'un doigt accusateur._

**_-_**Avoue….t'es de mèche avec elle depuis le début !

Là vraiment je peux plus rien pour toi dobe.

_Et là une chose rose sortie de nulle part attrapa Naruto, puis lui flanquât la plus grosse manchette qu'on ait jamais vue._

Merci Sakura, _fit un Shino plus que soulagé_, _alors que le jeune homme blond était étalé de tout son long à terre, avec des ch'tites nétoiles qui lui dansées devant les nyeux. _

Espèce de sale….putain elle m'as fais mal en plus…enfin bref, là nous étions tous ensemble, car, malgré que nous ne soyons pas tous dans les mêmes sections, nous nous organisons toujours pour se voir.Nous sommes tout les douze là, c'est-à-dire, moi, Sasuke, Sakura et sa chère et tendre Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Shino et Kiba, tout bonnement inséparables ces deux là…Lee, Gaara, Tenten et Hinata.Nous nous sommes connus pratiquement tous en même temps, sauf pour Sasuke, Sakura et moi….Là voyez vous, nous sommes dans un parc à l'annexe de la FAC, il fait beau, il fais chaud, enfin bref, un temps comme je les aime….et je me retrouve avec une super bosse à cause de l'autre furie aux cheveux roses !Pas ma faute à moi si la prof de sciences et vie humaines porte une perruque qui demande à ce qu'on la remarque, j'y peux rien moi…et en plus je me suis fais virer de cours, la poisse…vivement ce soir qu'on se couche, j'ai envie d'être affalé sur le canapé, blotti contre mon Sasuke…. (Soupir)…..j'en ai assez de garder mes sentiments pour moi…j'ai tellement envie de les lui avouer, mais le problème vous le connaissez n'est ce pas…vous réagiriez comment vous si votre meilleur ami venez à vous avouer qu'il est amoureux de vous depuis des lustres, et qu'il n'a qu'une seule envie, c'est de partager corps et âmes avec vous….il me jetterai dehors, fissa et je n'entendrais plus jamais parler de lui….c'est pour cela que je garde tout pour moi, même si je soupçonne Sakura de savoir quelque chose…même s'il venait à faire sa vie avec une femme, je m'en fiche, du moment qu'il soit heureux et que je sois toujours à ses côtés…

Sasuke Kun !

_Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns apparue, elle avait un visage fin et angélique, elle souriait tout en courant vers…._ha c'est pas vrai…fallait s'y attendre, encore une….moi qui voulait passer la soirée avec lui c'est râpé…et voilà, elle se jette à son cou et lui roule un méga palot, ben tiens…._Lorsque la jeune femme arriva, celle-ci se jeta au cou du jeune brun, puis commença à l'embrasser, ne se souciant gère des gens qu'il l'entourait._

_Pendant ce temps, Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto, et vit bien que celui-ci avait comme un peu de jalousie et de tristesse mêlées dans ses yeux azurs. Sakura, touchée par le visage débité de son ami, essaya t'en bien que mal de lui changer les idées. _

Alors dites moi les garçons, à quand votre prochaine compète ?

Hein… ? Ha oui, et ben dans deux semaines je crois, ch'uis pas sûr.

Et Lee ? Tu te débrouilles comment maintenant ?

Ben heu….c'est à dire que…._réussit à bafouiller le concerné._

_Sasuke baissa la tête et rigola légèrement :_

On peux vraiment dire que c'est pas encore au point question technique, même si psychologiquement c'est tout le contraire…….j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi borné que Lee.

C'est vrai que…._fit Kiba un grand sourires ourlant ses lèvres…._on dirais un canard à la piscine ! Vous l'auriez vu avec sa bouée et puis ses palmes !

_Toute la troupe se mit à partir dans un fou rire, avec tous, l'image en tête d'un Lee en maillot de bain vert, une bouée de canard autour de la taille, et de superbes palmes vertes à chaque pied._

_Le dit canard s'apprêta à sauter sur Kiba, lorsqu'une Ino brandit le poing pourfendeur de la justice qui s'abattit sur la tête de l'homme chien._

HAHAHAHAaaaaaa !C'est vrai que c'était franchement désopilant ! HARG ! Putain j'ai failli m'étouffer avec ma clope ! La vache ça fait mal ! Merci Hinata, heureusement que t'étais là, mais tu peux arrêter maintenant, ça y est, la toux est passé ! Merci…. (Soupir) halala….Je m'en souvient maintenant, un après midi, Lee était venu nous voir, nous demandant si on pouvait lui apprendre à nager, car son rêve était de faire parti, comme moi, Sasuke, Temari et Kiba, du club de natation…drôle de rêve, mais enfin bon, j'ai rien à dire de ce côté-là je crois….enfin bref ! Nous avions accepté, en bons amis que nous sommes….et c'est à ce moment là qu'il nous a sorti sa panoplie de plongée…je vous assure que ce jour là j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de rire, même Temari à rigolé c'est pour dire…. Pauvre Lee, il a beau être mon senpaï, je me débrouillais mieux à quatre ans à la natation, que lui, à vingt et un an.

Bon excusez moi mais on doit y aller.

_Sasuke se leva, main dans la main avec la brune, l'embrassa furtivement, avant de se retourner vers son meilleur ami et de lui dire :_

Naruto je ne serais pas là ce soir, tu pourras dire à l'entraîneur que j'ai la gastro s'il te plaît ?

Ok, _lâcha machinalement celui-ci._

Aller à demain.

_Il fit un léger clin d'œil à Naruto, avant de s'éloigner._

Il n'a vraiment pas changé celui là, toujours aussi coureur de jupons ! Si ça s'trouve, il a déjà fondé une famille aux quatre coins du pays !

_000000000000000000000000000_

_Le soir venu, le jeune homme blond était affalé, seul sur le canapé du salon toujours la cigarette au coin des lèvres, le regard perdu au plus profond des abysses de l'écran de la télé._

pfffff…. (Baille)…..putain ça craint, ce soir y a rien, qu'est ce que j'me fais ch…

_Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte d'entrée._

je vous en supplie faites que ce ne soit pas eux ! Pitiééééé !

_Naruto se leva du canapé, cherchant vainement une cachette digne de ce nom._

_Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas de plus, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée._

_-_Coucou ! C'est nouuuus !

Et merde….

Alors ça va p'tite tête ! Toujours puceau !_fit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année avec de longs cheveux blancs retenus en une longue queue de cheval tout en lui massant amèrement le cuir chevelu de son poing. _

Avant que vous n'arriviez oui…

Ho ! Soit pas si méchant, on est sympa de passer dire bonjour à notre protégé !_Fit cette fois ci un homme aux cheveux argentés, l'œil droit caché par une mèche de cheveux._

On voulait t'inviter à sortir ce soir, vu que t'es constamment tout seul….ben oui, Sasuke au moins, lui, il est plus puceau depuis longtemps, et tout comme moi, il a un succès fou auprès de la gente féminine.

Dis moi, c'est quand qu'il arrêtera de se faire des films ?_ Fit le jeune homme blond en se tournant vers Kakashi._

Un jour peut être qui sait…..mais ça relève du miracle !

Bon ! Aller bande de sales jeunes ! C'est la fête ce soir ! On sort en boîte !

Ha nan, nan, nan, nan, nan !_ Hurla Naruto horrifié à cette idée._

Bah ….pourquoi ? T'aimes pas les boîtes mon grand ?

De un m'appel pas comme ça, et de deux, la dernière fois ça m'a suffit ! Je me suis tapé la honte toute la soirée, et puis j'étais tellement bourré que le lendemain je me suis réveillé dans la rue au milieu des poubelles !

Fallait voir aussi, je vous raconte pas ! Cette soirée fut la pire de toute mon existence….. (Soupir) ils sont arrivés, un soir comme celui-ci, incognito….soit disant qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi j'étais toujours puceau à mon âge… (Qu'est ce que ça peut leur foutre bordel de merde….) enfin bref, ils m'ont traîné de force dans un bar à hôtesses……bien entendu, moi qui ne suis pas attiré par les femmes, j'étais plus gêné qu'autre chose…..et c'est ainsi qu'ils ont découvert mon homosexualité….la suite je la garde pour moi si ça vous dérange pas….

_Jiraya et Kakashi avaient laissé le temps à Naruto de se changer, un haut moulant à manches longues, puis un pantalon en cuir.__Ils arrivèrent donc devant le bâtiment, le videur les laissa entrer, puis ils se dirigèrent tout trois vers une table._

_Jiraya prit la commande, un cocktail pour lui Kakashi, une pression pour le blond._

Quand est ce que t'arrêtera de fumer _? Demanda Kakashi, qui regardait le jeune homme prendre une cigarette dans son paquet, pour la caler ensuite entre ses lèvres, et se l'allumer à l'aide de son briquet. _

Le jour où vous serez tout les deux moins pervers…._ (Touché)_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto se retrouve, encore, seul à sa table, son troisième verre à la main, sa sixième cigarette à la bouche. _

hé oui…..encore tout seul… (Pauvre Naruto….viens dans mes bras j'vais te consoler ! _Naruto qui hurle comme une fille en détresse :_ Naaaaannnn !)

_Et oui, l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs et celui aux cheveux gris étaient sur la piste de danse, entourés d'une paire de jeunes filles, enfin plus Kakashi que Jiraya…., auxquelles ils faisaient des avances…._Quelle sacré paire ces deux là quand même ! Les plus gros pervers que je n'ai jamais connus !

Tiens ! Salut Naruto !

Ha ! Salut Tenten !

Ben t'es tout seul ? _Lui demanda son amie tout en prenant place à ses côtés._

hé oui comme toujours…mais tu vois, je suis venu avec les deux zigotos là bas sur la piste de danse, _fit il en levant la main nonchalamment vers celle-ci._

Et toi sinon, t'es venu avec qui ?

Et bien….ch'peux t'en prendre un peu ?_lui demanda elle en lui montrant son verre._

Vas y, vas y….

Et bien je suis venu avec mon colocataire, Neji Hyuuga, tu connais ?

ç-a me dit vaguement quelque chose….

Tiens ben le v'là….Neji !

_Un homme aux longs cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène, retenu en une queue basse, à la carrure fine, presque androgyne, aux yeux pâles et à la peau claire, presque blanche s'avança vers eux. Il portait une chemise blanche sous une veste noire avec un jean lui aussi noir._

_Son regard était impassible……Il était….._beau, oui beau, il me faisait presque penser à Sasuke, dans sa façon d'être….mais merde, j'lai déjà vu quelque part, oui, mais où ?

L'ut !_ Le brun prit place à côté de sa colocataire._

Neji je te présente Naruto Uzumaki, un ami, Naruto je te présente Neji Hyuuga.

Heureux de te connaître_, fit le blond avec son sourire habituel._

Dis moi, t'es pas avec moi à la piscine ?

Ben heu….Ha ! Me disais bien que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part !

T'es pas avec ton copain là ?

Qui…..ha oui Sasuke ! Ben nan, monsieur et avec sa copine.

_Le brun fit un léger sourire avant de prendre une cigarette et de se l'allumer. _

dis moi Narutooooo….

Oui.

Tu peux aller nous chercher un truc à boire s'il te plaîîîîîîîît ?

(Soupir) Halala…..qu'est ce que vous feriez sans moi ?

Merchiiiii !

_Le blond se le va, puis lui tendis la main, son amie lui donna l'argent._

Moi je prends ….

Et si on prenait une girafe ?

Oui pourquoi pas…

Aller va pour la girafe !

Pour une fois que je suis pas seul ! Tiens et ben je vais fêter ça !

_Et Naruto partis tout content vers le bar. _

_Lorsque le blond fut partit, Neji le regard intensément, un léger sourire en coin._

Neji…..je connais ce regard….me dit pas que tu t'intéresse à lui !

_Le brun lui lança un regard amusé pour seule réponse, avant d'écraser son mégot dans le cendrier._

_0000000000000000000000000000_

_Le blond ouvrit un œil puis l'autre…._

Ha la vache ! Saloperie de mal de crâne ! Qu'est ce que je peux détester les gueules de bois (remarque, qui aime ? ).

C'était super hier, même si les deus vieux m'on lâchement abandonner…..ils me le payeront….

Alors….tout d'abord émerger…..ensuite, se reconnecter les quelques neurones qui me reste…..après lever une jambe…..j'ai dit une jambe, pas le bras ! Après lever la deuxième et essayer de se lever….et MERDE !

_Naruto venait de tomber lourdement sur le parquet de sa chambre._

Purée ! Je savais pas que le sol était aussi dur….maintenant je vais me retrouver avec une bosse au beau milieu de la figure…..Maintenant ramper jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre…..je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver ! Ha…..bonjour Sasuke.

_Le brun, alerté par le vacarme dans la chambre de son ami, était venu voir ce qu'il se passait._

Et ben alors usuratonkachi…..

AsPéRiNeuuuuu !_ Quémanda le blond, en levant le bras vers son ami, le regard implorant._

Oui, oui….mais d'abord, une bonne douche froide te fera du bien.

_Et Sasuke transporta son ami jusque la salle de bain…..on entendit en cette belle matinée, d'horribles hurlements et jurons venant de l'appartement 28 ….._

_Après que Naruto soit complètement réveillé….une douche froide c'est vrai que ça réveille bien….il se retrouva à la cuisine assit à table en face de son ami._

Naruto….

Hummmm ?

Je….je crois…

Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Je l'ai jamais vus comme ça …..

Il leva alors la tête et me souri, son sourire était doux, il ne m'avait jamais souri comme ça auparavant…..

Je crois que je l'aime…

Mon cœur manqua un battement…..Amoureux ! Comment ça ?

Je réussis pourtant à retrouver mon calme, avant de lui sourire sincèrement

Je suis content pour toi, je souhaite seulement que tu sois heureux.

Merci Naruto….

Il se leva et me prit doucement dans ses bras, je le regardais étonné, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis me lâcha.

Je sus en cet instant que se serais la dernière fois qu'il me prendrait comme cela, je compris alors que je venais de le perdre…….

_A suivre…._

**_Ps : je sais que les gestes de Sasuke envers Naruto peuvent être douteux….mais bon, on va dire que c'est normal entre meilleurs amis…. ( je vous assure que je ne fais pas ça avec les miens)…._**

_Murasaki-kun_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Kikouille ! Et voili le chapitre trois ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tout cas merci tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir ( j'ai pleurer devant mon ordi ¨( nan je déconne))……j'ai juste une chose à dire…pour les amateurs que du SasuNaru ou que du NejiNaru, et ben qu'ils ne se fassent aucun soucis, car Naruto ira avec l'un et l'autre ( mais se ne sera pas un ménage à trois)….ben oui, sinon se ne serait pas du NejiNaru et du SasuNaru….(et oui y aura du Naruto pour tout le monde)_**

_**Ps : merchi ma Tori-chan ! Aishiteru ma kawaï !**_

Genre : yaoi/ lemon/ drama et pi aussi de l'humour

Couples : SasuNaru et NejiNaru

_Only you_

_Chapitre 3 :_

_Naruto se réveilla tôt ce matin là…..la lumière se faisait rare dans sa chambre, et l'air était lourd….Il se releva doucement, puis s'assit sur le bord de son lit et s'étira tout en baillant….._**tête dans le cul moi (et oui, Naruto est très souple !)……**_Il se leva alors, puis s'avança vers sa fenêtre, il tira les rideaux, ouvrit la fenêtre, ouvrit trop brusquement les volets….._**Ha ! Merde ! J'vois plus rien ! Trop de lumière ! Qu'est ce que je peux être con parfois moi quand je m'y met quand même ! (Je vous jure que c'est** **vrai, moi ça m'est déjà arrivé, qu'est ce qu'on peux se sentir con après….TT)**

_Naruto tituba dans sa chambre, puis continua de jurer tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine….._**apparemment Sasuke dort** **encore**….._Le blond baissa les yeux, se remémorant ce que le brun lui avait dit la veille……il secoua vivement la tête essayant vainement de faire partir ses idées noires de sa tête, puis il prit une cigarette et se l'alluma._

_Le jeune homme blond était encore en boxer, ayant complètement oublié de se changer…._**Ho et puis merde ch'uis chez moi quand même non ?... (Je veux un Narutooooo en boxer !)**

_Naruto ouvrit la porte du frigo, prit une brique de lait, puis referma la porte d'une coup de talon. Il prit appuis sur la gazinière, cigarette dans une main, brique de lait dans l'autre, brique de lait qu'il vida d'une traite….Le blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine….._**sept heure et demi…..ha oui il est tôt quand même…..qu'est ce que ? (Je vais dire quand même qu'il est tôt parce qu'on est Dimanche)**

Bonjour….

L'ut_, marmonna le blond en voyant la jeune femme entrer dans la cuisine._

**Qu'est ce qu'elle fou là celle là ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle à surtout à me regarder comme ça…..Ho et puis je m'en fou, de toute manière c'est qu'une grognasse….**

_Sur ce Naruto prit la direction de la salle de bain, histoire de prendre une douche bien brûlante pour se changer les idées…._

_Une demi heure après, une tête blonde sortie de la salle de bain, les cheveux détachés, l'eau perlait ses cheveux couleur des blés……_**j'adore les douches…..qu'est ce que ça peux faire du bien**…._Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement, puis rentra dans sa chambre, il chercha dans son armoire de quoi s'habiller, lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir._

Hoayoo.

Yo Sasuke ! Daijobu ka ?

Hai….

_Le brun s'étira alors en un long bâillement….._**qu'est ce qu'il peut être beau….je le veux tellement…..je veux tout de lui…..si je ne me retenais pas, je serai à ce moment même en train de lui arracher les lèvres et sa langue, et de l'enivrer avec mes caresses….mais maintenant, tout espoir est vain….**

Sasuke ?

_La jeune amie du brun rentra alors dans la chambre de Naruto, elle était mignonne, mais rien de très particulier la caractérisait, elle était brune, les yeux en amandes, le visage fin….._**même si c'est la copine à Sasuke, m'en fou, moi je la trouve moche (Naruto : dis, dis! Est-ce que j'ai le droit de la tuer ? Auteur : t'inquiète, à la fin du chapitre, je te donnerais toute ma panoplie de couteaux de cuisine, et tu pourra faire mumuse avec elle ! Mais ne l'abime pas trop, j'en ai besoin pour la suite…).**

_La jeune femme s'avança vers Sasuke et le prit dans ses bras, puis elle l'embrassa, d'un long baiser langoureux._

_Le blond baissa alors les yeux, puis repartit dans son armoire._

**Ils pourraient faire ça autre part non ! Vraiment sans gène, elle rentre dans ma chambre, et lui roule un patin !**

Naruto ?

Mmmm ?

_Naruto resta encore la tête dans ses tiroirs, essayant de calmer ses nerfs…._**respire Naruto respire…….ARRRRRG !...j'en ai marre !**

Alors, Toru, je te présente mon meilleur ami, Naruto, ou Dobe, ou Baka ou Usuratonkachi, c'est toi qui vois.

_La brunette se mit à glousser dans ses mains en entendant les surnoms que le brun attribuait au blond. Le dit Baka et tout le reste, leva les yeux vers son ami et lui lança un regard mauvais._

Sasuke ! Teme !

_Sasuke rigola légèrement, puis regarda son ami amusé._

Tu sais très bien que je rigole Kitsune !

_Naruto rougit alors en entendant ce petit nom que lui attribuait quelque fois Sasuke et que celui-ci aimait entendre de sa bouche._

Bon j'arrête, j'arrête…. Alors, Naruto, je te présente Toru.

_Un énorme silence s'installa alors, et Naruto regarda l'Uchiwa, puis lui demanda posément :_

ça te dérange si je m'habille ? Pas que j'ai pas envi de me mettre à poil devant vous, mais bon, un minimum d'intimité c'est tout ce que je demande…

Ok, ok……aller viens, on va manger un truc dans la cuisine.

_Sasuke prit alors la main de sa compagne, puis sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui._

_000000000000000000_

_Il était déjà une heure et demi de l'après midi, les fenêtres de l'appartement étaient ouvertes, et les rideaux dansaient au grés du vent, laissant quelques rayons de soleil envahir les pièces….Il faisait chaud, c'est ce que le blond se disait en cette belle journée d'été…..celui-ci était avachi sur le canapé, torse nu et cigarette au coin des lèvres…..Naruto comatait tranquillement…..enfin tranquillement…._**je me fais chier……assez souvent remarque, je devrais être inscris dans le livre des records à celui qui s'emmerde le plus souvent dans le monde…(soupir)…..halala…..je vais peux être appeler Sakura, lui demander à ce qu'elle vienne boire un coup avec moi….**

_Le jeune homme se leva brusquement du canapé, et se prit les pieds dans la table basse….._**ITAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ¨ **_ Naruto traversa le salon à cloche pieds avant d'arriver au téléphone._

A….allo ? Sakura ?

Naruto ?

Ouuui….

ça va ?

Nan, j'viens de me prendre les pieds dans la table basse….TT

Haaahaahaaaaa !

vas y, vas y, fou toi de moi….

Par….pardon…..bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Tu veux venir boire un coup avec moi ?

Ouais ok….au bar Ichiraku ?

ça marche….

à toute suite.

_000000000000000000000000000000_

**Bon, ça fait quoi, une demi heure que j'attends….ho c'est rien j'ai l'habitude avec elle….OUI MAIS Là ELLE ABUSE QUAND MÊME ! Je crois que je commence réellement à détester les femmes moi…..si seulement Sasuke aurait était une femme ça aurait était tellement plus facile……je lui aurais déjà avoué depuis longtemps mes sentiments…..et non, monsieur est un gars….je crois que je suis maudit….**

Salut.

_Le blond sortit de ses pensées, et releva la tête, pour apercevoir un jeune homme aux longs cheveux aussi noirs que l'encre, qui lui tombaient sensuellement sur le visage et les épaules _(oui, sensuellement, moi je trouve ça sensuel…. )_ et il fixait Naruto de ses orbes blanches._

Ha ! Salut.

Tu es seul ?

J'attends quelqu'un mais si tu veux tu peux t'asseoir.

_Ce que le brun s'empressa de faire._

Tu en veux une ? _Proposa Neji à Naruto en lui tendant son paquet de cigarettes._

Oui merci.

_Et ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un quart d'heure, tout en buvant leur __boisson…_**c'est quoi ça ?...c'est moi ou……ou il me fait du pieds !**

_Naruto déglutit tout en essayant d'écouter ce que lui disait le brun._

_Il releva alors la tête du dessous de la table, puis regarda Neji, les joues __légèrement roses. Le Hyuuga le regardait, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, le menton dans la main en continuant de faire du pied au blond….._**haaaaa ! Au secours ! Je fais quoi, je fais quoi ? Pas que ça me déplaise, loin de là ! Il est beau et tout ça….mais bon….moi c'est Sasuke ou personne d'autre, je n'aime que lui et je n'aimerais que lui…..**

_À ce moment là, Sakura arriva dans le bar, puis vit Naruto avec un garçon qu'elle se jurait avoir déjà vu quelque part…._

Naruto excuse moi, mais Ino avait besoin de moi pour faire un truc (on ne dira pas quoi).

**« Ouffff…..sauvé ! »**

_Neji regarda Sakura, puis se pencha vers Naruto, pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :_

Tu me plais….._Il passa sa langue sur sa joue, avant de se relever et de lui dire un grand sourire aux lèvres :_

On se voit ce soir à la piscine !

_Puis le brun partit en rigolant._

**« Il se fou de moi ! »**

Naruto ?

Hein ? Quoi ?

Et ben, qu'est ce que t'as ? C'est ce garçon qui te fait cet effet là ?

Hein ! Ha mais c'est que non pas du tout !

_La jeune amie du blond gloussa en voyant son ami dans cet état._

Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu rougis ?

………….

Je croyais que c'était Sasuke et seulement Sasuke…..

Alors c'est bien ça….je savais que tu te doutais de quelque chose.

Oui….de toute manière, il suffit de te regarder lorsqu'il est là pour le voir.

_Naruto soupira alors bruyamment tout en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier._

ça ne va pas ?

Si, si…….enfin non en faite, et puis de toute manière je ne peux pas te le cacher.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Et bien…..hier il m'a avoué qu'il…..qu'il était tombé amoureux…

Lui ! Tomber amoureux !

Et oui, fallait bien que ça arrive.

Oui, c'est vrai, tu devais bien t'y attendre un jour ou l'autre, vous n'allez pas vivre éternellement dans le même appartement, et puis il ne connaît pas tes sentiments envers lui donc….

Aïe, aïe, aïe…..doushite ?...pourquoi la vie est si dure….Kami-sama….

_La jeune femme posa sa main sur celle de Naruto._

écoute, si tu es désespéré à ce point là, dit lui tout ce soir….

Nani ! Ce soir ! Mais t'es folle ou quoi ?

C'est la seule chose que tu dois faire pour te sentir mieux…..dis lui avant que ça ne s'approfondisse plus entre lui et la fille….peut être te rejettera t'il au début, mais au moins tu te sentira soulagé, et lui il aura plus conscience des choses, et puis connaissant Sasuke, je ne pense pas qu'il se sentirait dégoûté ou qu'il te rejetterait, il est trop bon pour ça.

Oui……tu as peut être raison.

_00000000000000000000000000000_

Temari ?

Oui ?

Pourquoi il est là Gaara ? Il ne vient jamais nous voir généralement.

Et bien en faite, ma voiture est au garage, donc pour venir, je lui ais demandé de me prêter la sienne, mais monsieur me fait tellement confiance, qu'il a absolument tenu à m'accompagner.

_Gaara était assit dans les estrades qui bordaient la piscine olympique._

Hey les gars ! J'ai une idée, j'ai une idée !

_Et toute la petite troupe se regroupa autour du blond, qui s'empressa de leur indiquer les instructions._

Gaara ! Tu peux venir voir s'il te plaît ?

Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Rien, je veux juste que tu descendes…

Tu crois pt'être que je vous ai pas vu en train de comploter !

_C'est alors qu'il sentit qu'on l'agrippait de force les bras et les jambes…._

Arg ! Mais merde qu'est ce que vous faites !

On veut juste s'amuser.

_Et c'est alors qu'un pauvre Gaara fit un magnifique vole plané _(moi perso, je note le plongeon 10/10)_ dans la piscine, oui, c'était la chute de Gaara _(ou chutes du Niagara……HAHAHAHAHAHAaaaaaaaaaa…….. (Pardon)).

_Naruto se tenait, d'une main au mur pour ne pas tomber, et de l'autre le ventre tellement il était hilare. Mais il se releva vite fait, lorsqu'il vit le regard de Gaara._

_Celui-ci sortit vite fait de l'eau puis coursa Naruto pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes._

_Après cette jolie course poursuite qui s'arrêta lorsque l'entraîneur arriva._

_Ils firent alors plusieurs longueurs de bassins d'affiler._

_Deux heures après, l'entraînement était fini._

Aller les jeunes, on sort de l'eau !

_Les cinq petits poissons sortirent de l'eau, et se dirigèrent vers les douches._

Il nous en a fait baver aujourd'hui !

Ouais, moi il m'a achevé…..

_Deux minutes après, Kiba et Sasuke sortaient de la douche, laissant Naruto seul avec Neji…_ (**Comme de par hasard….. (Neji : OUAIS ! Naruto : Hoho…. Auteur qui sort l'appareil photo : Kami-sama !)).**

_Naruto était en train de se rincer lorsqu'il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il se retourna vivement, puis lança un regard choqué à Neji, qui le colla dés lors contre le mur, et s'entreprit de s'emparer de ses lèvres_…..**Mais qu'est ce qu'il me** **fou !**_...Naruto le repoussa vivement, les joues pivoines._

ça te prend souvent ? Tu pourrais quand même demander avant !

Pardon….mais tu me donne tellement envie….

_Neji se rapprocha alors de lui, mais Naruto l'arrêta dans son élan._

Nan ! A….arrête ! Je ne peux pas !

Ha oui et pourquoi ?

Ha….je….je….

Tu l'aimes ?

Hein ?

Je sais que tu l'aimes, ça se voit….

_Et Neji laissa un Naruto complètement déstabilisé tout seul sous sa douche._

_0000000000000000000000000000_

_Naruto avait tenté milles et une fois de se déclarer à Sasuke, mais sans aucun résultat….soit il se décourageait, soit une personne le coupait dans son élan….._

_Naruto était assit sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains, il réfléchissait, oui, il réfléchissait à comment il pouvait bien aborder le sujet tranquillement, ce qui bien entendu était très difficile._

Naruto-kun ?

_Naruto releva la tête, puis regarda Toru qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre d'un regard neutre._

Sasuke n'est pas avec toi ?

Nan….Il est parti faire quelques courses.

……….

_La jeune fille se mit alors à genoux devant lui, puis lui prit la tête dans ses mains._

Qu'est ce que tu f…..

_Toru avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes**….**_**PUTAIN DE MERDE !...**_Le blond la repoussa violemment, en s'essuyant les lèvres du revers de sa manche._

On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ! Putain qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive en ce moment ? C'est écrit embrassez moi sur ma gueule ou quoi !

_La brunette se releva, puis regarda Naruto avec un sourire sournois sur les lèvres._

Je sais que t'as envie de moi, tout le monde à envie de moi…..tu sais, si je sors avec Sasuke, s'était juste pour pouvoir coucher avec toi….

Qu……quoi ? Mais je…..mais je…..

Quoi ?

JE PEUX PAS BORDEL ! JE NE PEUX PAS PARCEQUE J'AIME PAS LES FEMMES !

_La jeune fille le regarda interloqué, ils entendirent alors un bruit de clé provenant de l'entrée, la brunette commença alors à pousser des cris tout en arrachant ses vêtements sous le regard perdu de Naruto, qui décida alors à lui attraper les bras pour ne pas qu'elle ne se fasse du mal …..Sasuke entra alors en trombe dans la chambre, alerté par les cris….ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place, la femme qu'il aimait était à moitié nue dans mes bras de son meilleur ami, et celle-ci pleurait tout en continuant de crier._

_Lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke, la jeune fille s'enleva de la prise de Naruto et plongea dans les bras de celui-ci, pleurant à chaudes larmes._

Il a…..Il a …..Il a essayé d'abuser de moi !

_Sasuke l'agrippa, puis commença à lui caresser amoureusement les cheveux, il leva alors son regard vers Naruto, encore sous le choc, son regard trahissait sa totale incompréhension._

Toi…….espèce d'enfoiré !

Je…..je…..

Casse toi ! Je ne veux plus te voir tu entends ! Moi qui croyais que…..

Mais je te jure que…..

Urusei ! moi qui avais une totale confiance en toi…..c'est pour ça alors…..putain là franchement…..t'en profite hein ?...hein mon salop ! Je trouve enfin quelqu'un qui me plais et toi tu en profite….voilà pourquoi t'es toujours seul ! Monsieur n'est pas capable d'aller vers les autres ! Donc monsieur opte pour l'option de facilité…..franchement Naruto tu me déçois….._Naruto reculait, blessé, à chaque nouvelle tirade de Sasuke, qui lui-même se rapprochait de son dit ami, ce qui les entraîna dans le salon._

_Sasuke renforça alors son étreinte sur la jeune fille qui continuait à sangloter dans les bras de son amant._

chuuut…._lui susurra t'il tendrement à l'oreille tout en caressant ses cheveux._

_Il laissa alors la jeune fille sur le canapé, puis fit volte face, plantant son regard empli de rage dans celui de Naruto, les yeux purs du jeune blond étaient embués de larmes._

_Sasuke prit alors le cadre où il y avait la photo de eux deux._

Tu vois ta photo ! Ta putain de chère photo ! Celle que t'aimais tant admirer lorsque nous étions seuls……je peux toujours pas croire que tu ais osé faire cela……enfoiré !

_Et Sasuke lui lança avec rage le cadre au visage._

_Le blond se le prit alors au beau milieu de front, en un bruit de verre cassé, le cadre tomba lourdement à terre, un filet de sang glissa alors le long de son visage, se mêlant à ses larmes._

Sasu…..Sasuke…._sanglota celui-ci, ne pouvant alors plus retenir ses larmes._

Dégage ! Teme !

_Naruto n'attendit plus longtemps, voyant bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se justifier d'avantage…. _

_0000000000000000000000000000_

Hey ! Mais dis moi c'est pas Naruto là bas ?

Si, si je crois, viens…..

_Lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent de leur ami, elles le virent avachi sur son tabouret en face du comptoir. Celui-ci avait la tête enfouie dans ses bras, un verre à moitié vide de vodka devant lui, une cigarette à moitié entamée dans le cendrier._

Naruto ?

_Tenten prit alors place à la gauche de Naruto, et Hinata à sa droite._

_Tenten posa une main sur le dos de Naruto._

Dis moi ça va ?

_Le jeune homme blond releva alors lentement la tête, il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues devenues blanchâtres. Il avait le regard vitreux. Il prit alors son verre et le vida d'une traite._

Naru…._voulu demander cette fois ci Hinata._

Sa….Sasu…..Sasuke…._articula difficilement le blond entre plusieurs sanglots._

Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Sasuke ?_ Demanda Tenten d'une voix calme, mais légèrement troublée par l'état de son ami, ne l'ayant jamais vu si abattu, et encore moins pleurer._

Il m'a….il m'a jeté dehors…..un autre s'il vous plaît…._Demanda Naruto au bar man en lui tendant désespérément son verre vide._

Pourquoi t'as t'il jeté dehors ?

_Son ami ne lui répondit pas, laissant sa tête retomber dans ses bras._

_Tenten regarda Hinata, perdue, c'est alors qu'elle eut une idée :_

Tu n'a cas venir chez moi….pendant quelque temps, je ne pense pas que cela déplaira à Neji si je ne le consulte pas avant….On ne sait jamais, ça s'arrangera peut être d'ici là avec Sasuke….

Nan….c'est fini, totalement fini…..

_Il releva alors la tête, et plongea dans ses bras, pleurant alors cette fois ci plus fort, ses larmes ruisselaient dans le cou de son amie._

Bon et bien on viendra rechercher tes affaires plus tard…._Elle attrapa le menton de Naruto, l'incitant à relever la tête, puis elle prit un mouchoir, l'humidifia, puis nettoya le sang s'éché sur son visage._

_0000000000000000000000000_

_L'appartement dans lequel se trouvait à présent Naruto était assez ordinaire, ni trop grand, ni trop petit, et décoré avec goût….ce que bien sûr le blond ne remarqua pas, occupé à se morfondre sur les évènements qu'il venait d'endurer…._

écoute, je vais faire quelques courses, Neji est sous la douche, je reviens d'ici un quart d'heure……_Elle commença à partir, mais se retourna soudainement……_Au faite ! On ne fume pas à l'intérieur de l'appart, si tu veux fumer, va sur le balcon ! Aller, à tout à l'heure_, puis elle se pencha vers le blond, et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front._

_Dés que la porte fut fermée, Naruto se leva du canapé, puis avança d'un pas las vers le balcon._

_Arrivé sur celui-ci, il s'alluma une cigarette, puis commença à la fumer, son regard alors perdu dans la forêt de béton qui lui faisait face._

Elle est chiante hein ? Mais bon, on si fait rapidement…._Le brun, prit place dés lors au côté du blond, s'appuyant sur la rambarde, commençant lui aussi à fumer._

J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas….

Bien sûr que non…..et puis tu sais on allait quand même pas te laisser dormir sous le ponts quand même.

……………..

écoute….Tenten m'a vite fais expliqué, j'ai pas tout compris….mais si je peux faire quoi que se soit….

Laisse tomber….

_Naruto leva alors son regard vers Neji, et vit pour la première fois une lueur de compassion dans les yeux du brun qui provoqua chez le blond une boule au niveau de l'estomac……_**Il lui ressemble tellement……**

Neji je…..

Chut…..

_Le brun prit alors le blond dans ses bras, son étreinte était tendre et si réconfortante, Naruto ferma alors les yeux, son cœur soudain envahit de sentiments oubliés._

Ais-je le droit de t'embrasser ?

_Pour seule réponse, le blond releva son visage vers lui, puis posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, amorçant un baiser pour le moins tendre et chaleureux….mais le blond ne tarda pas à sentir une langue joueuse quémander le passage, ce que celui-ci lui donna sans rechigner…..leurs langues commencèrent alors à se caresser, doucement, puis le baiser se transforma en une langoureuse étreinte……._**Sasuke**…………….

_A suivre……_

**_Murasaki-kun _**

**_Ps : Je remercie ma Tori-san (« chan » pour moi) de m'avoir un peu aidé pour la fin…..enfin bref ! Je remercie encore tout le monde pour leurs reviews !_**

_**Si la suite à un peu de retard, et bien c'est parce que j'écris deux autres fics de Naruto en même temps, donc c'est pas facile quand on a plus d'inspiration pour l'une que pour l'autre….. Aller, à plus tout le mooooonde !**_

Naruto : et mes couteaux ! Auteur : tiens, tiens les v'là….mais tu m'en laisse un peu…..moi aussi j'ai envi de lui faire très mal et je pense qu'il n'aura pas que moi…..)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, hello ! Voilà le chap. 4….. (Moi qui bave partout) LEMON ! Et oui, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occase de lire du NejiNaru en lemon…..alors voici du NejiNaru en lemon pour le plaisir des yeux !Et y aura aussi du lemon en SasuNaru !Yataaaa !Naturellement je suis obligé de changer de rating…..enfin…..Merchiiiiiii pour les reviews ! Cha fais plaisir !Aller bonne lecture !**_

**_(J'ai écris ce chapitre en écoutant le générique de X1999 !eX dream, mais aussi le ending du film de FMA, lost heaven…qu'est ce que je peux adorer ! Je sais ça sers à rien que je mette ça, mais je sers à rien moi aussi alors…TT)_**

_Genre : yaoi/ Lemon / Drama et pi aussi de l'humour_

_Couples : SasuNaru et NejiNaru_

_Only you_

_Chapitre 4 :_

**J'ai chaud…..très chaud**….._Naruto se retourna pour faire face à la masse sombre allongée prés de lui._

**J'ai les cuisses qui collent…..je sens encore sa semence couler le long de mes cuisses…..comment on en ait arrivé là déjà ?...**

_Flash back……………….._

_Ils étaient tout deux sur le balcon, enlacés, leur baiser s'approfondissant, leurs caresses devenant plus explicites…..Neji rompu alors le baiser, passant tendrement sa main dans les cheveux du blond….il se pencha puis lui susurra à l'oreille :_

**-et si on passait à quelque chose de plus sérieux ?**

_Pour seule réponse, Naruto le regarda dans les yeux, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues._

**-Ne t'inquiète pas….je serais doux….**

_Il prit alors le menton du blond entre ses doigts, puis lécha les larmes de sur ses joues, puis l'entraîna vers sa chambre….._

_Il referma la porte derrière lui, puis se retourna vers le blond._

_Celui-ci avait le regard perdu dans le vide et commençait à se déshabiller doucement, sous le regard brûlant de Neji._

_Les vêtements du blond enlevés, le jeune homme s'allongea alors doucement sur le lit, puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre alors ouverte, ses pensées voguant vers son brun à lui…..enfin à lui…..plus maintenant….._

_Il sentait alors que Neji s'approchait de lui, son corps était collé au sien, sa peau était douce et brûlante de désir….le blond écarta lascivement les jambes, puis passa ses bras autour de la nuque du brun, il ferma les yeux, alors que celui-ci commençait à passer sa langue dans le creux de son cou, ses mains caressant ses cuisses….._**Sasuke**……

_Neji releva soudain la tête, puis s'empara amoureusement des lèvres de Naruto, goûtant goulûment à celles-ci._

_Le jeune homme blond poussa un long gémissement alors que l'une des mains du brun vint caresser son membre._

_Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns le regarda tendrement, avant de commencer à descendre et de passer sa langue sur le torse du blond, mordant doucement un morceau de chaire brune, dressée par le plaisir, continuant à caresser son membre de l'autre main…_

**-nnnnhhaaannn…….**

_Naruto serra plusieurs mèches de cheveux du brun entre ses doigts, ses yeux toujours fermés, se perdant dans ces sensations nouvelles…._

_La langue du brun descendit alors encore et encore pour arriver à l'entrejambe du blond….Neji esquissa un sourire malicieux, avant de prendre le membre entre ses doigts, et de passer un long coup de langue sur le gland, tout en rajustant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite, celle-ci le gênant dans son travail._

_Naruto poussa alors un long gémissement de surprise, rejetant violement sa tête en arrière tout en se cambrant, serrant alors entre ses poings le drap blanc du lit._

**-Ne…..Nejiii….je….haaaaannnn….haaaaa…mmmmm…**

_Sa respiration était saccadée, alors que le brun avait prit le membre turgescent en bouche, lui imprimant de longs mouvements de vas et viens._

_Naruto sentit alors une des mains de Neji s'approcher de sa bouche caressant ses lèvres de deux doigts, le blond comprit de suite, puis se mit alors à les lécher avec envie, enroulant sa langue autour._

_Ceux-ci alors bien lubrifier, Neji fit revenir sa main entre les jambes du blond, et commença à masser langoureusement son intimité où celui-ci introduisit alors ses doigts lubrifiés, doucement d'abord, pour que Naruto s'accommode de cette nouvelle intrusion….Neji leva les yeux vers lui, massant son sexe tout en commençant un doux vas et viens de ses doigts….le blond avait la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux toujours fermés, celui-ci se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri de pur plaisir…..il ouvrit alors la bouche, puis commença à gémir sous les caresses buccales et celles de son intimité, Naruto se léchait les lèvres…._

_Neji se releva, pensant que le blond était prés à aller plus loin…il se rallongea alors sur lui, le prenant dans ses bras, tout en prenant possession de ses lèvres…..le baiser fut rompu….le blond sortit alors sa langue, et le brun fit de même…. leurs langues commencèrent alors à se caresser….et leurs sexes à se frotter l'un contre l'autre…Naruto agrippait le dos du brun, essayant de resserrer l'étreinte… _

_Neji prit les fesses du blond, puis mit ses jambes sur ses épaules, il positionna son sexe contre l'intimité du blond, puis commença à le pénétrer, doucement, surveillant les réactions du blond, au cas où celui-ci aurait trop mal….au cas où Neji n'aurait pas assez lubrifié son intimité….._

_Naruto avait les yeux embués de plaisirs, se tenant sur ses coudes, les yeux grand ouvert, le blond se mordait les lèvres, et avait les sourcils froncés, quelques larmes perlèrent alors au coin de ses yeux azurs…._

**-ça…..ça va ou…. ?**

_Le blond hocha doucement la tête, c'est alors que le brun entamant un rapide vas et viens, le plaisir ayant prit le dessus sur la raison….Naruto poussait de longs hurlements de plaisir et de douleur…._( c'est ça qu'il appel être doux ?)

_0000000000000000000000000_

**-Je suis rentré !**

_Tenten referma la porte à clé, et tendit l'oreille à la recherche d'une réponse, mais seul le silence lui répondit…._

**-bah ? Qu'est ce qu'ils font ?**

**-HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

_Tenten sursauta, laissant ses sacs de provision tomber au passage._

-**C'était quoi ça ?**

**-Haaaaannnnnnnn ! Nejjjjiiiii !**

**-Ha OK, j'ai compris…..quel sacrés chaud lapin celui là….TT**

_Elle reprit les sacs, puis alla dans la cuisine, elle rangea les courses, puis alla se coucher._

_Elle se glissa dans les draps, puis ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit._

-**Je mets ça sinon je n'arriverais pas à dormir….**

_Elle calla ses boules Quies dans les oreilles._

**-Naruto….j'espère que ça s'arrangera pour toi…..et au faite….je savais pas que Naruto était homo….**

_Sur ce elle s'endormie……_

_00000000000000000000000000_

_Naruto était déjà réveillé depuis dix minutes, mais n'avait pas bougé du lit, il jeta alors les draps, puis s'assit sur le bord de celui ci, il passa une main dans ses cheveux défais tout en baillant, puis prit son paquet de cigarettes qui se trouvait dans une des poches arrières de son pantalon et se l'alluma._

_Il se retourna pour regarder le corps allongé à ses côtés….Neji avait une mèche de cheveux d'un noir d'encre qui lui cachait le visage, sa respiration était lente et régulière, sa peau était opaline, et brillait légèrement sous les quelques rayons de soleil qui réussissaient à se frayer un chemin dans l'entrebâillement des volets, le drap du lit ne cachait que l'une de ses jambes, l'autre s'étant posée sur le drap…..Naruto sourit légèrement, puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux, pour mettre la mèche qui lui cachait le visage derrière son oreille……_**qu'est ce qu'il peut être beau**….._c'est alors qu'il vit le visage de Sasuke se superposer à celui de Neji….._Sasuke_….son regard devint alors triste, et il se retourna et tira longuement sur sa cigarette._

_Il sentit Neji se mouvoir derrière lui, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant._

**-mmmmm….il est quelle heure ?**

**-il est cinq heures et demie.**

**-Merci.**

_Naruto sentit alors deux bras lui enlacer la taille et des lèvres poser pleins de petits baisers sur son épaule, les longs cheveux de Neji lui chatouillaient le dos._

**-C'était ta première fois ?** _demanda doucement le blond._

**-Non…..pas avec un homme en tout cas.**

**-Tu as déjà fais avec des femmes ?**

**-Oui, une ou deux fois….au faite…tu sais que si Tenten savait que tu fumais à l'intérieur, même si t'es à poil elle te jetterait par la fenêtre.**

**-excuse…..l'habitude…**

_Neji rigola légèrement, et vint se mettre à genoux en face du blond, il prit son visage entre ses mains, et commença à caresser ses lèvres des siennes, puis il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, les deux compères avaient les yeux ouverts et se regardaient, aucune expression passait dans leurs yeux._

-**Tu sais**_ fit Neji en lui caressant les cheveux tout en déposant un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, _**il faut que tu ailles chercher tes affaires aujourd'hui.**

_Naruto baissa alors les yeux._

**-Je…..je ne veux pas y retourner.**

**-Je viendrais avec toi si tu veux.**

**-D'accord.**

_Neji lui sourit alors, puis l'embrassa langoureusement, repoussant Naruto sur le lit, le brun étant de nouveaux au dessus de lui, et il gémissait doucement, alors que le blond lui caressait explicitement les fesses, leurs sexes de nouveaux tendus se caressant encore._

**-Second round ?**

**-Oui….mais cette fois ci….c'est toi le uke**…._Naruto fit retourner Neji en un coup de rein, le blond se retrouvant cette fois ci au dessus de lui……._**Naruto**…..

_00000000000000000000000000000_

**Je ne veux pas y aller……même si Neji m'accompagne, je ne veux pas revoir son regard……et je ne veux pas revoir cette salope non plus…..si seulement le crime n'était pas un délit, je crois que je l'aurais déjà dépecé vivante depuis longtemps…..oh et puis c'est peut être mieux comme ça non ? Après tout je ne serais pas resté longtemps auprès de lui si ils auraient voulu fonder une famille tout les deux, je l'aurais gêné plus qu'autre chose……oui, mais je l'aime tellement…..j'ai tellement mal….et puis même si Neji est là pour me donner ce que je n'avais encore jamais eu, ça ne comble pas le vide qui s'est agrandit en moi…..je suppose qu'il l'a comprit…..**

**-Aller, viens, on va chercher quelques unes de tes affaires et on repars….il faut bien que tu prenne aussi tes affaires de cours, ne ?**

**-Oui….**

**-Si tu veux je passerais devant…..au faite, il faudrait que tu nous raconte se qui s'est passé….ou que tu me raconte du moins, je pourrais peut être t'aider.**

**-Je te raconterais, mais plus tard….après….**

_Neji fit un superbe créneau, il arrêta la voiture, et tous deux sortirent pour commencer à monter les escaliers de l'immeuble. Naruto cherchait la main de Neji, alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Lorsque Neji la prit, le blond la serra avec force, pour faire calmer sa peur._

_Le brun se retourna vers lui, puis l'embrassa légèrement._

**-Shhhh…..calme toi, je suis là, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.**

_Et le brun lui sourit tendrement avant de sonner à la porte. Quelques minutes après, ils entendirent quelqu'un tourner les clés de l'autre côté de la porte. _

_C'est alors qu'un Sasuke en jean et T-shirt noirs se teint devant eux, les yeux grands ouverts._

**-Qu'est ce que tu……Ha tiens…te revoilà toi….hier ne t'a pas suffit **?_ Fit celui-ci après avoir vu la personne qui se tenait derrière Neji._

-**On passait pour prendre quelques affaires si cela ne te dérange pas ?**

_Sasuke ne répondit pas, mais laissa quand même les deux arrivants entrer. Naruto passa prés de Sasuke en sentant sur lui le poids de son regard emplit de reproches, le blond baissa les yeux, sentant monter en lui une peur et une tristesse infaillible. Neji, sentant cette peur l'envahir, resserra son étreinte au niveau de sa main. _

_Naruto entra dans sa chambre, prit un sac de dessous son lit et commença à prendre quelques affaires dan son armoire, sous le regard de Sasuke, qui, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, regardait le blond d'un air méprisant._

**-Alors comme ça il crèche chez toi ?**

**-Oui et alors ?**

**-Hun ! Je suppose qu'il est venu pleurer à ta porte, en t'implorant de bien vouloir le laisser entrer.**

**-Non…..c'est Tenten qui lui a proposé….et puis je n'étais pas contre.**

**-Vous êtes vraiment fous d'héberger un abrutit pareil.**

**-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça ?**

**-Qu'est ce que ça peux te foutre ! Tu sais ce qu'il a fait au moins !**

**-Nan….et je m'en contre fou…tout ce que je peux voir moi, c'est qu'il souffre.**

**-Ouais, ben il avait cas réfléchir avant de faire ce qu'il a fait.**

_Naruto essayait de retenir ses larmes….il referma alors son sac, et sortit de sa chambre._

_000000000000000_

**-Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ?**

**-Oui, il faut bien que j'y aille.**

**-Tu veux que je vienne te chercher après les cours ?**

**-Oui, mais toi ? Tu n'as pas cours toi aussi ?**

**-Pas cet après midi.**

_Naruto le regarda alors, puis se retourna, s'apprêtant à sortir de la voiture, lorsque le brun lui attrapa le bras, et l'attira vers lui. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, amorçant un baiser pour les moins tendre. Naruto le lui rendit, laissant sa langue répondre aussi à ses demandes._

**-Merci, **_dit il avant que Neji ne prenne une dernière fois sa lèvre inférieure entre ses lèvres._

**-Mais de rien, aller, bonne journée**.

_Neji lui sourit alors une dernière fois, avant que le blond ne sorte de la voiture en casant son sac en lanière sur son épaule._

_000000000000000000000000_

_La journée se passa s'en trop de mal, enfin à peu de chose prés, sachant que Naruto était quasiment dans tout les mêmes cours que Sasuke, et que celui-ci, assit d'habitude à ses côtés était à présent à trente kilomètres de lui._

_Il n'avait écouté aucun cours, et se faisait souvent charrier par les profs pour son inattention._

_Ses amis avaient bien vu que celui-ci ne se sentait pas très bien, Tenten et Hinata avaient gardé en secret le soir où elles l'avaient retrouvé au bar, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci._

_Même si la plupart avait alors ignoré le malaise du blond, Sakura , elles n'avait pas lâché l'affaire, bien décidée à demander des explications à son ami, voyant bien que Sasuke n'était pas venus leur dire bonjour ce matin, ayant prit pour conclusion que Naruto devait être derrière tout ça._

_Elle décida alors de l'attraper à la fin des cours._

**-Hey Naruto !**

_Mais elle baissa tout de suite sa main, lorsqu'elle vit que Naruto se dirigeait vers une voiture._

_Mais ce qui la choqua le plus, c'est qu'elle vit Naruto embrasser la personne dans la voiture, et que la dite personne, était un garçon qu'elle avait déjà vue…._

_Le silence était pesant dans la voiture, c'est alors que Neji donna un grand coup de frein, qui fit sursauter le blond._

**-Mais t'es fou ! Tu m'as fais peur !**

**-Bon, maintenant je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi Uchiwa t'en veux à ce point.**

_Naruto le regarda alors avec de grands yeux, puis se mit à rigoler doucement tout en s'allumant une cigarette. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture, le regard perdu au loin, la fumée s'échappant de ses fines lèvres._

**-Pourquoi rigoles tu ?**

**-C'est ta détermination qui me fait rire……bon, je suppose que je ne peux pas faire autre chose que de t'expliquer. Et bien vois tu, sa chère petite salope lui a fait croire que j'avais abusé d'elle….c'est sûr que lorsqu'il est arrivé nous étions dans une position plus que compromettante, mais tu vois, si elle sortait avec lui, s'était pour pouvoir coucher avec moi, et bien sûr je lui ais dit que je n'aimais pas les femmes, alors madame à piquée une crise d'hystérie et j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de se faire du mal….(soupir)…..j'ai pourtant essayé de lui expliquer, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, et c'est comme ça qu'il m'a jeté dehors…..de toute manière….c'est pas mieux comme ça ? Je ne serais plus dans ses pattes maintenant.**

**-Arrête de dire des choses comme ça imbécile ! J'vais aller lui casser la gueule moi à cette salope !**

**-Att….attends ! Mais t'es con ou quoi ! Laisses les comme ça….**

**-Tu vas laisser Sasuke dans l'erreur !**

**-…………**

_Neji se tue devant la face dépitée de son amant, mais une idée mûrie dans sa jolie petite tête, même s'il aimait beaucoup Naruto, ce qu'il voulait avant tout c'était son bonheur._

_0000000000000000000000_

_Ce soir là, un nouveau entraîneur était venu remplacer l'autre, faut dire que celui-ci tait assez excentrique, ce qui valu une bonne partie de rigolade de la part de la plupart des jeunots._

**-Aller ! Explosion de la jeunesse ! **_Hurla un homme d'une trentaine d'années, avec un charisme à faire pleurer des bébés _**(moi** **aussi, beuuuuhaaaaa !)**_ et une coupe à faire pleurer mon coiffeur, tout ça en une super pose qui mettait bien en valeur son SUBLIME postérieur._

**-Yo Gaï senseï !** _Fit cette fois ci un Gaï miniaturisé, en levant le bras, une bouée de canard autour de la taille, et de SUPERBES palmes d'un vert….mais d'un vert extraordinaire…..TT_ **(ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas que je les aime pas, au contraire, je les adore…Tori-chan et moi on arrete pas de les mimer…. )**

**-D'où ils sortent ces deux là ? D'un cirque ou d'une foire ?**

**-Je sais pas trop, mais moi ils me font trop marrer ! Hein ? Pas vrai Naruto ?**

**-Ouais, tu m'étonnes !** _Fit celui-ci, essayant de cacher ses sentiments._

_Et ils continuèrent ainsi à se marrer toute la durée de l'entraînement sous les acclamations du Gaï senseï. _

_Arrivé aux douches……_

**-Merde les gars, attendez, je crois que j'ai oublié mon shampoing…..ha nan, le v'là !**_ Et c'est là que Lee sorti de son sac une bouteille d'un super vert claquant…._**je crois qu'il adore cette couleur….. Ça se trouve chez lui toute sa déco et comme ça**…..**TT**_ avec écrit dessus « **Nickel **__**touffe** »……._**HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA…nickel touffe……c'est quoi ce délire ?**

_Et c'est là que tout les monde explosa de rire._

**-Ben quoi ? Vous en voulez aussi ?**_ Demanda innocemment Lee._

_Et là il y eu un redoublement de fou rire, que Naruto se permit….même Sasuke riait…….. _**lui pourtant si taciturne**

_Après quelques minutes, il ne restait plus que nos deux amants dans la douche._

**-Naruto…. ?**

**-Hmmmm ?**

**-J'ai envi de toi.**

**-Quoi ! Là ! Maintenant ! Mais on pourrait nous entenmmmmm….**

_Neji venait de coller Naruto contre le mur des douches, lui dévorant la bouche, mordant ses lèvres, et léchant sa langue avec envie._

**-Attends moi là chérie, je crois que j'ai oublié ma serviette dans les vestiaires.**

_Sasuke embrassa furtivement sa compagne, avant d'entrée en vitesse dans les vestiaires, cherchant son bien, lorsqu'il trouva celui-ci, il s'apprêta à partir, mais c'est alors qu'il entendit de drôles de bruits venant des douches pour hommes._

**- Il ne devrait plus avoir personne normalement.**

_Il s'avança alors discrètement vers les douches, et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Naruto en pleine extase, embrasant avec passion un homme aux longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre….._**Neji ?...**

_Naruto avait l'air d'aimer ce que le brun lui faisait, Sasuke resta sans bouger, un sentiment étrange s'emparant de lui, un sentiment qu'il n'arriva alors pas à expliquer….._

_0000000000000000000000_

_Sasuke n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, l'image de Naruto en proie à un désir intense le hantait, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever cette image de la tête._

**-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?**

_Il se le va alors du lit, constatant qu'il n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil de toute la nuit._

**-mmmmm…..où tu vas ?**_ Demanda la voix ensommeillée de sa compagne._**(Sa salope oui !)**

**-Fumer.**

_Il se leva alors, rejetant les draps, ne se souciant gère de Toru._

_Le brun s'avança vers la fenêtre du salon, l'ouvrit, puis s'accouda à celle-ci, tout en allumant sa clope._

**-Naruto…..si tu savais…..**

_À suivre………_

_**Murasaki-kun**_

**_Alors, alors ? bon je sais, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le finir ce chapitre, excusez pour le retard, mais quand vous êtes en train d'écrire et que votre ordi se plante toutes les deux secondes, je vous jure que c'est pas facile….nan, sans déconner…..enfin bref ! je sais pas trop comment ça va se finir, même si je peux déjà vous dire que je sais qui finira avec qui…..et oui, Naruto avec Sasuke….remarque, tout le monde s'en doutait, mais le problème, c'est que je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre….ENFIN BREF…..je vous adore tous, et oui….peace and love mes sœurs et frères….oui, je crois qu'il y a plus de ficeuses que de ficeurs sur Naruto….aller, je vous aimes tous et à plus ma puce._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, hello, hello ! Et voilà le chapitre cinq, qui a eu du mal à sortir…..et oui, le trou noir complet, le manque d'inspiration ! C'est horrible ! Heureusement, je me suis fais aider par Tori-chan….et une hola pour ma Tori ! HOOOOLAAAAA ! (Moi qui lève les bras toute seule devant mon ordi TT)…oui, oui, je sais je suis pas très net dans ma tête, mais ça tout le monde le sait alors….et oui, si la connerie tuerait, je serais déjà morte depuis longtemps +….enfin je vous laisse tranquille, aller, bonne lecture ! Et un GRAND merki pour les reviews ! Je vous jure que ça fait énormément plaisir ! (Nana, merci pour ta review , tu sais, je connaissais déjà le site, mais y a quelques temps, il déconnait, et moi qui suis nul en informatique….sinon, je te remercie de me l'avoir redonné !).**

_Genre : yaoi / lemon / Drama et pi aussi de l'humour_

_Couples : SasuNaru et NejiNaru_

_Only you_

_Chapitre 5 :_

_Sasuke somnolait tranquillement dans sa baignoire depuis déjà une bonne demie heure, allongé de tout son long, la tête rejetée en arrière, vide de pensées….._Naruto……_Le brun ouvrit soudainement les yeux, surprit d'avoir pensé au blond aussi indirectement, remarque, cela lui arrivait souvent depuis quelques jours…._

-Merde, putain….ça saoul…. (Soupir)

_Il referma les yeux, puis gigota dans la baignoire, tentant de trouver un angle plus confortable….après quelques minutes de comas, sa tête alors redevenue vide, des images de Naruto dans les bras de Neji lui revinrent en mémoire._

_Sa tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte, laissant s'échapper un long gémissement, l'eau de la paume de douche ruisselant sensuellement sur son corps à la peau matte, ses mains se perdant dans la longue chevelure de Neji, son visage alors plongé dans le cou du blond, une de ses mains lui caressant le dos, l'autre lui tenant fermement les fesses._

-Naruto……

_Lentement, la main de Sasuke glissa jusqu'à son torse, qu'il commença à caresser, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, soupirant d'aise…..il prit alors son membre à demi levé et commença à se caresser……_hooo….. Naruto…_.son membre se tendit sous l'effet de ses caresses….Sasuke imaginait Naruto penché sur lui, son visage plongé dans son cou sa langue mutine prenant possession de celui-ci, son souffle chaud glissant sur sa peau, ses mains le caressant, et lui, lui murmurant à quel point il avait envi de lui prendre son putain de joli pt'it c…. _

-Haaaaaaa !_ Sasuke se réveilla brusquement, se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire._

_Il se releva brusquement, manquant au passage de glisser pour se retrouver mort, le crâne ouvert._

-Putain ! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive !_ Il entreprit alors de prendre une bonne douche, histoire d'oublier tout ça._

_Le jeune homme brun se baissa, et déboucha la baignoire, l'eau formait une spirale, pour venir se perdre dans les profonds abîmes de la tuyauterie._

_Les pieds encore dans l'eau tiède, Sasuke alluma l'eau, et prit le pommeau de douche, il commença à se le passer sur tout le corps, lorsqu'il se mit à saigner du nez._ (Oui, il pisse du sang par le nez, parce qu'il a les pieds dans l'eau froide alors qu'il passe de l'eau chaude sur son corps, je vous jure que ça arrive, ç'est déjà arrivé à mon copain )

-Putain, de putain, de putain, de putain de merde ! (Le jour où je dirais aucun « putain » n'est pas encore arrivé)

_Il coupa alors l'eau, et sortit de la baignoire. Prit un morceau de coton et se l'enfila dans les narines ensanglantées. Il passa une serviette autour de sa taille, puis sortit de la salle de bain en pestant._

-Quelle idée…..

_Il alla s'asseoir sur la banquette du salon, puis repensa à ce qu'il avait fait dans la baignoire._

Je crois que j'ai un sérieux problème…..pourquoi….pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?... (Soupir) Naruto….tu me manque tellement, j'ai eu du mal à me l'avouer, mais j'ai besoin de toi….tout en toi me manque….ta voix, ton sourire, ton rire raisonnant dans cette pièce….mais aussi tes lèvres, tes caresses, tes…..houlà, houlà ! Trop loin, trop loin ! Je crois que j'ai fais le con….mais je ne sais pas comment faire….je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis….peut être que si je….oui, c'est ça ! Je vais aller demander à Sakura de m'aider.

_Sasuke prit alors le téléphone, puis composa le numéro de fixe de sa jeune amie aux cheveux roses……_Personne…..bon ben j'essaye le portable……_après quelques minutes d'attente….._toujours personne…..bon, ben je vais aller voir chez elle, on ne sais jamais, et puis comme ça, j'irai prendre l'air.

_Le brun alla alors vite fais enfiler quelque chose de décent, puis sortit dehors._

_Il flâna quelque temps dans les rues_….merde, j'ai plus qu'une cigarette, j'irai m'en acheter toute à l'heure.

_Il arriva alors devant l'appartement, il monta les escaliers, et arrivé devant la porte, et frappa légèrement. Il entendit alors un fracas derrière celle-ci, puis quelques jurons qui suivirent._

_La porte s'ouvrit légèrement, et il vit une tête au visage agacé, les cheveux en pétard, plusieurs marques sur le corps, ayant pour seul habit, un drap, appartenant sûrement au lit._

-Ha…..c'est toi.

-Je dérange ?

-Nan, à peine….

-Bon ben je m'en vais alors.

-Non, puisque t'es là tu va pas repartir….qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je voulais parler avec toi, j'ai…..j'ai besoin de tes conseils.

-Ben tiens….depuis plusieurs jours tu fais comme si on existait pas à chaque fois qu'on est avec Naruto….et oui, j'ai bien deviné que c'était lui le problème.

-C'est en parti pour ça que je voulais te voir, il faut que tu m'aide, et que tu m'éclaircisse l'esprit.

_Sakura le jaugea longuement, puis soupira, blasé._

-Bon OK, mais laisse moi le temps de m'habiller, tu n'as cas rester dans l'entrée en attendant…..au faite, joli tes tampons dans le nez, tu les as piqué à Toru ?

-Gnagnagna…..

_Le jeune homme brun attendit alors dix minutes, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du salon de son amie. _

-Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

_Sasuke s'installa alors dans la cuisine, déposant avant son manteau sur le canapé._

_Sakura s'assoie alors face à lui, et posa une bouteille de whisky avec deux verres sur la table._

-Bon, explique moi pourquoi ça va plus avec Naruto, et puis, fais pas attention, mais Ino est encore à la salle de bain ….

_Sasuke la regarda un long instant, puis soupira tout en se versant un fond dans son verre._

-Hé, bien tout a commencé il y a quelques jours, je revenais des courses, lorsque j'entendis Toru hurler, je me suis alors précipité dans la chambre de Naruto…..et je l'ai vue à moitié dénudée, et mon cher et tendre ami la tenant fermement par les poignés…._Sasuke prit une longue gorgée, puis reposa son verre en faisant la grimace…._elle s'est précipitée dans mes bras en pleurant, me certifiant bien que Naruto avait abusé d'elle…..et je l'ai jeté dehors…

_Le jeune homme brun marqua une pause, le regard fixé sur Sakura, attendant impatiemment son point de vue, pour que celui-ci puisse continuer son récit._

-ça ne ce peux pas, Naruto n'est pas du genre à faire ça, _dit elle tout simplement, _as-tu eu la présence d'esprit de lui demander sa version des faits ? bien entendu non.

-Bien sûr que non, je ne vois pas l'utilité, il aurait nié tout au plus, ou alors expliqué son geste, mais vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient lorsque je suis arrivé, je ne vois qu'une seule chose, il a fait ça parce qu'il était en manque, vu qu'il n'avait jamais….

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Non mais tu t'entends ? Alors que tu le connais depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, tu ne le connais même pas, tandis que moi je le connais mieux que toi ! Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille pour la seule et unique raison qu'il t'aime !

_Un grand silence s'installa entre eux, seul le bruit de l'eau coulant sous la douche raisonnait contre les murs de l'appartement._

_Sasuke avaient les yeux écarquillé à l'extrême, la dernière phrase de son amie raisonnant en échos dans sa tête._

-Qu…..quoi ? _Demanda celui-ci ahuri._

-Oui il t'aime, et ce n'est pas que de l'amitié crois moi ! Il suffisait de voir comment il te regardait pour voir ! Et puis il n'aime pas les femmes….je le sais, je ne l'ais jamais vu posé un regard sur une quelconque anatomie féminine.

_Un long silence plana encore dans la pièce, que Sakura rompu._

-Et puis de toute manière il comptait te le dire il y a quelques jours, c'est moi qui l'ais forcé, il me disait qu'il n'en pouvait plus de te cacher ses sentiments.

-…..Oui…..oui mais je…..je…

-(soupir) Tu quoi ? _Reprit Sakura plus doucement, celle-ci s'étant calmée._

-Je crois que je ressens quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié pour lui…..mais je….mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi…c'est encore confus dans ma tête depuis….

_Sakura sourie doucement, puis posa sa main sur celle du brun._

-Que ressens tu pour Toru ?

-De l'amour.

-En est tu sûr ? Compare donc tes sentiments pour lui à ceux que tu as pour Toru, et tu verras.

-Naruto doit me détester maintenant…._fit il en baissant les yeux._

-Vas t'excuser auprès de lui.

-Tu crois ?

-C'est la meilleure chose que tu puisse faire.

-Oui, mais est il coupable ou pas ?

-à toi de juger.

_Sasuke marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis sourit à son amie. Il se leva doucement, puis posa ses lèvres sur son front._

-Merci.

-Je suis là pour ça….mais arrête d'être aussi con et grandis un peu.

_Sasuke rigola légèrement, avant de reprendre son manteau, de l'enfiler, et de dire un dernier :_

-Merci pour le verre, _avant de quitter l'appartement de la jeune femme._

_000000000000000000000000_

-Neji reviens ici !

_Naruto courrait dans tout l'appartement, sous les yeux amusés de Tenten et Hinata._

-Reviens ici salaud !

_Neji courait lui aussi dans tout l'appartement, un paquet entre les mains._

Ha l'enfoiré il m'a piqué mon paquet de cigarettes ! Il a profité de ma faiblesse ! J'étais tranquillement allongé sur son lit qu'il s'est jeté sur moi en me chatouillant, moi, dans une énorme crise de fou rire, j'ai baissé ma garde, et laissé mon paquet de clopes se faire la malle ! MES CIGARETTES ! OUUUIIINNN !

-Neeejjjjiiiii ! Rends le moi !

-Naaannnn ! J'en ai plus ! Et puis j'ai plus d'argent !

-C'est pas la peine d'être aussi méchant avec mouuuaaaa !

_Naruto qui alors reprit de l'avance sur son amant, sauta sur lui._

-YAAATAAAA ! Plaquage ! (Et oui Naruto s'est reconvertit en rugby man)

_Neji s'étala alors de tout son long, la face contre terre, avec sur le dos, un Naruto plus qu'agacé._

-Rends le moi !

_Le jeune homme blond se débattit, cherchant à arracher des mains de son amant son précieux trésor. _

_Neji réussit à se retourner pour se retrouver sur le dos, avec encore Naruto sur lui._

-Tu le veux ?

-Oui ! Quelle question !

-D'accord…..alors tu l'aura si tu me fais l'amour.

-ça c'est pas un problème.

-Oui….mais tu me fais l'amour là et maintenant.

-Quoi ! Mais t'es fou ! Je ne ferais jamais ça devant….Tenten et Hinata….je te savais pervers, mais pas à ce point !

-Narutoooo….prends moi…._fit Neji d'une voix purement sensuelle par laquelle son ange blond ne pu résister._

-Neji d'amour….._Il se pencha alors, et prit possession de ses lèvres avec envie._

_Il suçota sa lèvre inférieure, et passa sa langue sur celle ci, Neji ri doucement, et sortit sa langue qui commença à caresser celle de Naruto avec amour et tendresse. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, et les mains du brun se perdirent sous le t-shirt de son blond. Des gémissements commencèrent à monter dans la pièce, les vêtements étaient de trop et…._

-Hum hum……

_Naruto releva alors doucement la tête, et se rappela vite fait de la présence de Tenten et Hinata dans la pièce. La jeune femme aux orbes blanches avait les mains devant la bouche, et les joues aussi rouges qu'une pivoine, tandis que la colocataire du brun avait les jambes et les bras croisés, le regard plus qu'accusateur._

-S'il te plaît, j'ai déjà droit au bruit pratiquement chaque nuit, alors allez pas me donner des images en plus !

-Hé hé…sumimasen.

_Naruto se releva bien vite, puis se rappela alors du pourquoi du comment de la chose._

-Ha ! Neji rends le moi !

-écoute, Neji rends le lui, je te donne l'argent si tu veux, _fit Tenten sur un ton blasé._

-OK.

_Le brun se releva alors, poussant doucement Naruto de sur lui, puis prit l'argent que lui tendait son amie._

-Bon, je vais me chercher des cigarettes, c'est juste au coin de la rue et je reviens, à toute à l'heure, et merci au faite.

-Ha ben quand même !

_Neji embrassa alors longuement son ange blond, s'apprêta à sortir, puis se retourna pour aller reprendre possession de ses lèvres, le baiser rompu, il lui susurra alors à l'oreille._

-ça tient toujours pour tout à l'heure….dés que je reviens, je tiens à ce que tu sois nu dans mes draps.

_Naruto rougit alors comme une tomate, et laissa son amant sortir._

_000000000000000000000000000_

-Un paquet de cigarettes s'il vous plaît. (Ben oui, je ne vais pas divulguer de marques…..)

_Le quadragénaire se retourna et chercha dans son étalage la demande de son client, il lui tendit après quelques secondes de recherche, son bien._

-Tenez, ça fera200 yens.

_Le brun sortit alors un billet de son porte feuille, puis les lui tendit, il le remercia, et c'est alors qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule._

-Salut ! Tu m'attends, je m'achète des cigarettes et on va boire un verre….j'ai besoin de te parler.

_Le brun aux cheveux longs, qui étaient attachés, avait le regard plus que sérieux, Sasuke le regarda alors, étonné, puis l'attendit dehors. Il enleva l'emballage plastique autour du paquet, puis l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une, la calla entre ses fines lèvres, et sortit son briquet pour se l'allumer._

_Le jeune homme tira longuement dessus, comme pour la savourer….Il avait le regard perdu au loin, ses idées voguant par ci par là…._

-Tu viens ?

-On va où ?_ Demanda Sasuke d'une voix dure, ce qui n'étonna pas Neji._

-à Ichiraku ?

_0000000000000000000000_

-Tu prends quoi ?

-Une pression et toi ?

-Un verre de vodka.

_Sasuke regardait l'homme qu'il lui faisait face d'un air soupçonneux, s'attendant à une réplique du genre douteuse._

_Neji, ayant remarqué le regard insistant du jeune homme brun, releva la tête, sourire aux lèvres tout en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier._

-écoute, je suppose que tu sais de quoi je vais te parler.

-Oui, je me doute bien.

-Bon….je veux que tu sache qu'il m'a tout raconté, et je ne te dirai rien, car c'est à lui de s'expliquer avec toi.

_Sasuke hocha la tête en silence._

-Tu sais, même si il est avec moi, je sais que je ne te remplacerais jamais dans son cœur, je l'ai déjà entendu murmurer ton nom alors que nous faisions l'amour….

_Le Uchiwa le regarda avec de grands yeux, et ne vit pas le serveur arriver et déposer sur la table leur boisson._

-Tenez, c'est moi qui paie.

_Neji sortit alors son porte feuille, et déposa la monnaie dans le plateau. _(Auteur : Neji ? je croyais que t'avais plus d'argent ? Neji : J'ai le droit de profiter de mes amis non ? Mouhahahahaha ! Auteur : Ho le méchant)

-ça veux dire que…

-Oui, qu'il pense à toi alors que…

-Oui, ben j'ai compris !

_Neji soupira en regardant le fond du cendrier._

-Tu sais, je l'aime….je crois que je suis devenu accros…. je veux son bonheur et rien d'autre, mais je crois que je n'arriverais pas à me détacher de lui.

_Neji avait un sourire immense sur ses fines lèvres blanches._

-Je sais….il est rayon de soleil.

-Oui, je crois que c'est ça.

_Sasuke le fixa intensément, puis se prit une cigarette et se l'alluma._

-est ce que tu aimes Naruto ?

-Comment ?

-Oui, est ce que tu ressens plus que de l'amitié pour lui ?

-Je…je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça !

-Laisse tomber, excuse moi, je voulais juste te taquiner.

_Et à ce moment là, une sonnerie de portable retentie dans la poche de la veste de Neji._

-Ha ! Excuse moi….allo ? Naruto ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

« -qu'est ce que tu fou ! Ça fait trois plombs que je t'attends dans ton pieu à poils ! J'me les caille moi ! »

_Le jeune homme de vingt et un ans recula alors le combiné de son oreille, ne voulant pas devenir sourd._

_Sasuke lança un regard interrogateur à Neji, qui venait d'éteindre le téléphone._

-Bon, ben excuse, mais y a Naruto qui m'attend à la maison, salut et à la prochaine !

_Le brun sortit alors du bar, laissant un Sasuke perplexe, qui resta alors seul, un sentiment de frustration s'emparant de lui._

_00000000000000000000000_

_Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils venaient de rentrer en cours, et sous cet enseignement culturel, Sasuke se faisait bien….._chier, mais qu'est ce que je me fais chier….._Le brun tourna alors son regard vers le blond, qui était assit deux rangs devant lui, et redouta le moment où il aller devoir faire ses excuses, ayant peur de la réponse de celui-ci._

_Quelques temps après la sonnerie stridente retentie, tous les étudiants se levèrent dés lors, se dirigeant vers la sortie._

_Sasuke essaya de rattraper Naruto et y parvint dans le couloir en lui attrapant la manche de son sweat._

_Le blond se retourna et vit avec étonnement le brun lui faire face._

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ Demanda Naruto d'une voix dure._

-et bien…heu…je….je voulais m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ais traité la dernière fois.

_Naruto le regarda alors de haut, un sourire moqueur dessiné sur ses lèvres._

-Maintenant monsieur fait des excuses….c'est nouveaux ça ?

-Mais je….

-Tu sais où tu peux te les carrer tes excuses ?

_Naruto le poussa violemment, puis fit demi tour marchant vers la sortie du bâtiment, laissant un Sasuke, sur le cul dans les deux sens du terme. _

_Il baissa alors la tête, et quelques larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux…._Naruto………….

_A suivre……………._

_0000000000000000000000000 _**(petite **dédicace** à ma Tori-chan qui n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire)**

_Naruto frappa à la porte numéro 3, qui quelques secondes plus tard s'ouvrit, laissant une Temari surprise._

-Bah ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Et bien tout les onze, on voulait aller faire la fête chez Ichiraku, alors on voulait que toi et Gaara veniez avec nous.

-Ok, ok, je me prépare et j'arrive, vous n'avez cas entrer, Gaara est dans sa chambre.

_Et les onze amis se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la chambre de celui-ci. Naruto prit alors son élan, et donna un grand coup de pieds dans la porte._

-Salut ! Aller, on t'embarque avec n…… ?...

-Ben qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ Demanda Kiba, la tête par-dessus l'épaule de Naruto._

-ça se voit pas ?

_Et c'est là que Gaara se rendit compte de sa situation, il se mit à rougir comme une pivoine, puis alla se cacher sous le lit._

-Mais tu, mais tu, mais tu…..

-Oui je l'avoue, c'est les aléas du célibat….qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dises, faut bien vider de temps en temps.

-Oui mais là avec les deux mains, tu y vas fort…..TT

-Ben quoi ? _fit Kiba, _ça fait partouze comme ça !

_Une touffe blonde sortie alors de derrière lui, et vint lui mettre son poing en travers les dents, se qui lui valut un super vol plané, de la part de Temari._

(Que c'est beau l'amour fraternel TTTT).

**Alors ? J'espère que ça vous à plus ? Et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le retard et pour Gaara (gomen nasai aux fans de Gaara, même si Tori est fans, mais bon….) enfin bon, bon ben enfin bref quoi……je crois que je perds la tête…..aller je vous jure qu'un jour y aura la suite…..nan sans déconner hein j'vous jure ! Aller BIISOUUUUS ….. !**

**Murasaki-kun**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kikouuuuuu ! Tout le moooooonde ! Et voilààààà le chapitre 6 ! Qui a malheureusement eut beaucoup de mal à sortir de ma chtite tête……je vous remercie tous encore et toujours pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir……TTTT……j'vais essayer (pour l'instant je crois avoir presque réussi) à tenir un délais d'une semaine pou chaque chap., même si c'est dur pour l'instant….TT….. Aller, chu à tous et bonne lecture !**

_Genre : yaoi/ lemon/ Drama et pi aussi de l'humour_

_Couples : SasuNaru et NejiNaru_

_Only you_

_Chapitre 6 :_

_Naruto n'arrivait pas à dormir….._qu'elle heure il est ?...ha ? Déjà trois heures…_il se leva alors, sachant qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, même avec une boîte complète de somnifères. Il se leva, et remonta un peu plus le drap sur le corps allongé auprès de lui, il sourit légèrement, avant de posé un furtif baiser dans ses cheveux tout en y passant sa main, jouant avec quelques mèches._

_Le jeune homme à la chevelure d'or se mit à chercher dans toute la pièce son boxer, ……_remarque vu l'amas de vêtements éparpillé dans sa chambre_….un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage, se remémorant la nuit mouvementée qu'ils avaient passé tout les deux. Puis il sortit de la chambre, poussant légèrement la porte pour ne pas réveiller son amant paisiblement endormit._

_Arrivé dans le salon, celui-ci ouvrit le volet coulissant, puis ouvrit la porte de la baie vitrée. Il avança sur le balcon, puis s'appuya à la rambarde. Il faisait bon, l'air était doux et une légère brise vint se mêler à ses cheveux détachés…..comme pour ne pas perdre l'habitude, le blond se prit une cigarette, puis se l'alluma…._pourquoi est il venu me faire des excuses ? Culpabiliserait il ? Nan…..il n'est pas comme ça…..je n'aurais peux être pas dû le repousser……ho et puis merde…..j'aurais dû faire quoi ? Lui plonger dans les bras en pleurant, et lui dire que je lui pardonnais, et continuer à vivre avec lui alors qu'il croit que j'ai réellement voulu la violer…..comment a-t-il pu croire ça ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, après toutes ces années il me croit capable de faire une chose aussi abjecte que celle là !...oui…..mais je l'aime tellement, j'ai envi de sentir son odeur, sa chaleur contre moi……et Neji…..je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'il fait pour moi…..surtout pour l'amour qu'il me donne…..j'aime être dans ses bras, alors qu'il me murmure des choses que nous seuls connaissons…..je crois que…..oui…..je crois que je……

_C'est alors que Naruto sentit deux bras lui enlacer tendrement la taille, des lèvres douces et chaudes se déposer sur son épaule gauche, puis de longs cheveux lui chatouiller le dos._

-Alors mon ange….tu n'arrive pas à dormir ?

-Nan.

-Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ?

-Nan, nan…..mais ce qui ma réveillé c'est la chaleur de ton corps qui n'était plus auprès de moi….snif….j'ai pleuré tout seul dans mon lit….ma bouillotte était partie.

_Naruto rigola en voyant la moue infantile que lui faisait son amant._

_Il se retourna puis le prit dans ses bras, caressant de sa main libre ses si doux cheveux noirs. Neji avait passé ses mains derrière le dos de son compagnon tout en le caressant, sa tête plongée dans son cou, humant sa douce odeur. Ils étaient tout deux torse nu, Naruto en boxer, Neji en jean qui n'était pas fermé soit dit en passant._

_Neji releva la tête et regarda son amant les yeux remplit de petites larmes._

-Tu me fais tirer ?

-Tiens.

_Et le blond lui mit la cigarette entre ses lèvres fines, tout en souriant. Le brun tira longuement dessus avant de lui recracher la fumée au visage._

-Merci mon amour.

_Naruto prit une teinte légèrement rosée à l'entente de se surnom, mais aussi sur le ton avec lequel Neji venait prononcer ces mots, une voix purement sensuelle. Le brun pencha alors la tête, puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en faisant glisser sa langue sur celles-ci, ce qui provoqua chez le blond, un frisson de plaisir. Ne se retenant plus, Naruto força l'entrée de sa bouche, puis y introduisit sa langue, cherchant désespérément celle de son amant, qu'il trouva aussitôt. C'est alors qu'une danse endiablée commença, donnant parfois quelques coup de langues, leur bouches se refermant l'une sur l'autre à chaque fois. Le bruit de leurs lèvres s'entendait dans cette belle matinée, et les gémissements commencèrent à monter. Naruto venait de faire glisser sa main dans le jean du brun, commençant à malaxer son membre déjà dur. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, leurs corps devenaient brûlants….._

-On rentre…..

_Naruto ne le fit pas attendre, il jeta son mégot par-dessus le balcon et suivit son amant à l'intérieur, histoire d'aller un peu plus loin….._oui, je le sais maintenant….je le sais…..je l'aime.

_0000000000000000000_

_Sasuke était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés, les bras croisés derrière la nuque et les écouteurs sur les oreilles……_Naruto……et merde !_il se releva brusquement, puis lança son baladeur contre le mur……_Naruto……._Il ramena ses jambes contre lui en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, s'arrachant presque les cheveux….._Naruto, Naruto, Naruto….._c'est ce qu'il se répétait tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière……_Naruto….._et les larmes commencèrent alors à couler, une à une au début, puis abondamment par la suite….._

_Une heure après, Sasuke s'était calmé, roulé en boule sur son lit, celui-ci réfléchissait, il essayait de faire le point sur les événements et sur ses sentiments….._Qu'est ce que je ressens pour Toru ?...de l'amour ? Non…..ce n'est pas ça l'amour….l'amour c'est…..c'est se sentir heureux lorsque cette personne est auprès de vous, vouloir son bonheur et…….son bonheur….._son visage blêmit, il repensa à la façon dont il s'était comporté avec Naruto, les mots qu'il lui avait dit, le cadre…….le sang perlant sur son visage si doux, et ses yeux….son regard emplit de tristesse et d'incompréhension…..il avait blessé un ange, son ange…..qui maintenant n'avait plus besoin de lui….._Il doit être heureux maintenant avec lui…..il doit lui donner tout ce que je n'ai pas pu……_et il revit le regard dur de son ami……_(petit rire) quel idiot je fais…..comment ais-je pus lui demander de me pardonner après ce que je lui ais fais…..il faut que j'aille voir Toru….quitte à la menacer, il me faut des explications…..et puis je suis encore avec elle…..que dois je faire ? La larguer ?...on verra bien…

_Sur ce il prit une bonne douche, puis sortit de son appart, le visage triste mais déterminé._

_000000000000000000000000000000_

-C'est bien là si je me souviens bien…..remarque chuis v'nu quoi….une seule fois chez elle je crois.

_Il entra donc, sans frapper bien sûr, puisqu'ils étaient ensembles, _chez elle c'est chez moi, et chez moi c'est chez elle.

-Toru ? Toru t'es là ? Faut qu'on parle.

_Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il fit toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée…_La porte était ouverte pourtant… _Il se décida alors à monter à l'étage, il se disait qu'elle devait être en haut en train de prendre sa douche ou une connerie du genre._

_Arrivé à l'étage, il commença à entendre les rires de sa compagne, qui provenaient de sa chambre, Sasuke, suspicieux, ouvrit la porte de celle-ci. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix, son cœur manqua un battement….._Toru ?_...Elle était là, sur son lit, à califourchon sur un inconnu…._

-Sasu…?

_Le temps que ses neurones se reconnectent, il comprit alors dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa la jeune femme par les cheveux et la jeta à terre, puis mit une super droite dans la mâchoire de l'inconnu qui devait bien avoir dix ans de plus que lui, et qui, apparemment était marié vu l'alliance qu'il portait à l'annulaire. Un filet de sang sortit d'entre ses lèvres, le jeune Uchiwa releva sont poing prés à l'abattre encore une fois sur la fichu face de cet enfoiré, lorsqu'il sentit une affreuse douleur au niveau de sa tête et un liquide chaud coulant le long de son cou. Il se retourna et vit Toru, un gros objet en aluminium dans les mains, mais avant que la jeune femme ne le rabatte sur son visage, Sasuke la regarda avec mépris…..._Conasse !..._ et lui cola son poing en travers les gencives _(Oui ! vas y Sasukeee ! (Moi en pompom girl) vas y, vas y, vas y !).

-Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ! C'est quoi ce bordel !

_La jeune femme essaya de se relever, elle rigola, tout en essuyant le sang qui perlait du coin de ses lèvres roses du revers de sa manche._

-Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule ! _Cria t'il en lui attrapant le col de sa chemise qui était ouverte, laissant entrevoir se poitrine._

-Espèce d'abrutit….pourquoi croyais tu que j'étais avec toi ? Parce que t'as une belle gueule ? Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de toi…..espèce de pigeon…..si j'étais avec toi s'étais pour pouvoir me faire Uzumaki…..j'ai essayé, mais l'enfoiré est gay…..alors bien entendu je lui ais fais payer……et toi…..comme un con tu m'as crû au lieu de le croire…..chuis resté encore un peu avec toi, en attendant de trouver quelqu'un de potable et d'assez friqué…..et puis ….toi aussi tu te servais des autres, le nombres de filles que t'as embobiné, rien que pour te les faire et que t'as largué après, tu t'es bien foutu de leur gueule….au moins je t'aurais rendu la monnaie de ta pièce.

_Sasuke garda la tête baissée pendant toute la tirade de la jeune femme. Il lâcha alors le col de sa chemise, puis parti de la maison sans demander son reste._

_0000000000000000000000000000000_

-Naruto ? C'est quoi ça ?

-ça ? _Fit le blond en montrant du doigt la chose qu'il tenait dans ses bras._

-ça c'est Pépète.

_S'en était trop, Neji éclata de rire se retenant contre le buffet, l'autre main lui tenant les côtes. Naruto fit alors la moue, regardant son amant se fendre la gueule, le doigt pointé sur la boule de poils, qui portait un nœud rose sur la tête._

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Il est mignon, pas vrai mon chien.

_Et le soit disant chien lui répondit par un aboiement strident. _

_Le rire de Neji redoubla d'intensité._

-Tu…..tu veux…..tu veux me tuer ou quoi !

-C'est le chien de la grand-mère du dessus, je me suis dis, que comme je logeais chez vous, fallait bien que je trouve un truc à faire pour gagner un peu d'argent, histoire de vous rembourser.

-Oui…..oui mais…..de là à t'occuper d'un knaci (je sais plus comment ça s'écrit TT) sur pattes ! Mais lui du scotch autour espèce de pervers !

-Du scotch…. ?...

_Naruto comprit alors où voulait en venir son amant et prit une teinte pivoine._

-T'es vraiment con !

-Quoi ? C'est juste……c'est juste pour pas qu'il éclate !

_Naruto tourna alors les talons, après lui avoir tiré la langue, il prit la laisse que lui avait donné la petite vieille, et sortit de l'appartement avant de la lui avoir attaché à son collier._

_Le jeune homme blond commença à descendre les marches. Neji essayant de reprendre son calme, se releva tant bien que mal, et rattrapa Naruto dans les escalier, lui enlaçant la taille par derrière._

-Excuse moi…..

_Naruto ne fit comme si de rien était, et continua son chemin, avec un Neji accroché à sa veste, traînant par terre._

-Naaaaan, ne pars pas ! Je rigolais mon amouuuuuuuur !

_Le blond se retourna pour faire face à son amant, mais fut prit de cour par des lèvres fermes, qui vinrent se coller aux siennes._

_Emporté par ce baiser endiablé, Naruto se laissa faire, laissant son brun mener la danse, et c'est alors que, concentré dans son baisé, il en oublia l'animal accroché à sa main, et le lâcha._

_Quelques minutes plus tard….._

-On remonte à l'étage ?

-Dis mon ange ?

-Oui.

- Tu ne crois pas avoir oublié quelque chose ?

-De quoi ?

-Le knaci sur pattes.

-Merdeuuuu ! Pépète !

_Et Naruto lâcha son amant, le laissant seul dans l'escalier, alors que lui partait dans une course effrénée contre le chien alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. _

_Neji, le regard exaspéré, les mains sur les hanches, poussa un long soupir, puis un sourire amoureux se dessina sur ses lèvres._

-Halala Naruto…..aishiteru.

_00000000000000000000000000_

_Sasuke marchait seul sous la pluie depuis déjà plus d'une demi heure, la tête baissée, les mains dans les poches de sa veste noire. Plusieurs mèches de cheveux, d'où perlaient des gouttes de pluie, étaient collées à son visage blême. _

_Heureusement, la pluie cachait ses larmes, et ses cheveux, son regard vide. Une personne normale qui aurait croisé son regard se serait reculée instinctivement, le prenant pour un fou, ou plus précisément un cadavre sortit tout droit du cimetière, déambulant dans les rues._

_Le jeune homme, encore sous le choc, se remémorait les paroles de Toru…….Pourtant, ses idées étaient confuses……il s'arrêta dans une cour d'intérieure, entourée de portes de garage._

_Il s'avança vers l'une d'entre elle, et serra ses poings à en faire jaillir du sang. Le jeune brun leva alors son bras, et l'abattit contre la porte en fer et ceci pendant une heure, alternant le bras droit et le bras gauche tout en serrant sa mâchoire à s'en casser les dents._

_Il ne sentait pas la douleur, la rage et le désespoir avaient prit le dessus, et sur la porte du garage, une longue traînée de sang, mélangée à l'eau de pluie commencée à apparaître…….Puis, il arrêta, pourquoi ? À cause de la douleur ? bien sûr que non…..mais plutôt parce qu'il avait prit conscience qu'il devait arrêter là où il en était, vu l'étendu de la trace de sang sur la porte cabossée par ses coups…..il regarda alors ses mains, elles avaient enflaient la chair sur ses articulation était partie, on pouvait presque voir les os……alors il partit, reprit son chemin……._

-Sasuke ?

_Tenten s'approcha de lui, il était assit sur un banc public, dans un parc à l'annexe de la FAC, là où ils allaient manger tous ensemble, quand Naruto et lui étaient encore amis….._

_Le jeune Uchiwa avait la tête enfouie dans ses mains ensanglantées, la jeune femme s'assit alors à côté de lui, et posa sa main sur son épaule, les abritant tout deux de son parapluie noir._

_Le corps de Sasuke était parcouru de frisson, Tenten l'avait sentit quand elle avait posé sa main sur lui._

_Il releva la tête, son visage, qui maintenant arborait une couleur cadavérique, était parsemée de longues traces d'un rouge carmin. _

-Sasuke ?

_La jeune femme alors, sans chercher d'explication, prit son ami dans ses bras, sans que celui-ci ne conteste son geste. Le brun pleurait contre elle, elle le sentait bien. Elle regarda alors ses mains….._

-Qu'est ce que…..viens, je t'emmène chez toi, on va soigner ça.

_Elle se releva et l'aida à en faire de même, ils partirent donc tout deux, la jeune femme tentant d'obtenir quelques explications._

_Ils étaient maintenant tout les deux dans la salle de bain, Tenten cherchait la boîte de secours, le brun toujours sous le choc, ne pouvant pas l'aider dans sa recherche. _

-Trouvé.

_Elle s'approcha de lui, Sasuke était assit sur le bord de la baignoire, le regard vide. _

_Il ne changea pas d'expression quand la jeune femme brune désinfecta la plaie, ni même lorsqu'elle lui posa un bandage._

_Elle l'emmena dans le salon, celui-ci s'assit à une chaise, et s'alluma une cigarette, apparemment les explications pouvaient commencer, mais il fallait y aller avec délicatesse._

_Tenten risque alors, et lui posa la question :_

-Sasuke ?

_Celui-ci tira longuement sur sa cigarette, puis il ouvrit la bouche :_

-Je sais maintenant.

_Tenten ne dit rien, laissant le brun continuer dans sa lancée._

-Je sais que j'ai été un vrai con……elle……elle m'as tout dit.

_Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, mais Sasuke les essuya vite fait du revers de sa manche, il n'aimait pas qu'on le voie en état de faiblesse._

-Quel con je fais…..je l'ai traité d'une façon tellement ignoble…..je lui ais fait tellement mal…..encore plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

_Il reporta la cigarette à ses lèvres, puis continua :_

-J'ai était vraiment con de croire mon Naruto capable de faire un truc si horrible, lui qui ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche….. Je l'ai perdu…..et je sais maintenant, je sais ce que je ressens pour lui……

-Et que ressens tu ?_ Risqua de demander Tenten. _

_Sasuke esquissa pourtant un sourire des plus chaleureux._

-Je l'aime…..oui c'est ça, je l'aime….._mais il perdit vite son sourire._

-Je l'aime, mais je l'ai perdu.

_Tenten le regard alors droit dans les yeux et lui dit sérieusement :_

-Le crois tu vraiment ?

_0000000000000000000000000_

_Neji était assit sur le bord du lit, un sourire ornait ses lèvres fines, il était nu, sur sa peau opaline se reflétait les quelques rayons de lune. Il regardait son ange blond dormir paisiblement, tout en lui caressant ses cheveux couleur des blés, il était nu lui aussi, sa main caressait maintenant son torse glabre…._Sa peau et si douce….._. il était allongé en dehors des couvertures, laissant ainsi une superbe vu sur son corps parfait à son amant._

_Sa respiration était lente, et ses lèvres, tellement tentantes, légèrement entrouvertes, d'où sortait un léger bruit, on aurait presque dit qu'il ronronnait….._Naruto…..man ange, mon amour…..si tu savais comme je t'aime…..je suis tellement heureux d'avoir pu te donner ce que tu n'avais jamais eu, mais toi aussi tu as changé ma vie, tu me donne tellement de bonheur…..je me demande ce que tu ressens pour moi…..juste de la compassion, de l'amitié, ou autre chose…..j'aimerais tellement que mon amour soit réciproque…..même si jamais tu reviens vers lui, car je sais qu'il t'aime aussi, je n'aurais pas regretté ce que l'on a vécut….mais je ne sais pas si je le supporterais……non, je ne veux pas te perdre, même si je veux ton bonheur…..Il n'y aura jamais de place pour deux dans ton cœur…..

_Quelques larmes alors apparurent aux coins de ses orbes blancs, son sourie devint triste, il se pencha alors au dessus de son amant, puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, en une douce caresse. Une larmes roulant sur la joue du jeune homme, et vint se poser sur la joue de Naruto. L es sourcils du jeune endormit se froncèrent dans son sommeil à ce contact._

-Neji….._marmonna le blond dans son sommeil,_ je t'aime.

_Le brun vit alors un sourire naître sur les lèvres de son amant, qui se réveilla._

-Neji ? Bah ? Tu ne dors pas ?

-Non, je préfère te regarder dormir, tu es tellement beau quand tu dors.

_Naruto rougit, puis sourit encore tout en se relevant pour faire face à son amant._

-Tu as pleuré ? _Demanda le blond inquiet._

_Pour toute seule réponse, le brun sourit tout en se penchant vers le blond, cherchant ses lèvres._

_Mais celui-ci contesta, voulant savoir ce qui troublait son brun._

-Neji, pourquoi tu as pleuré ?

-Juste parce que je me disais que je ne voulais pas te perdre….

_Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent._

-Mais pourquoi je te perdrais ? On est bien ensemble ne ?

_Naruto avait prit la tête du brun entre se mains, et essuyait les larmes qui coulaient avec son pouce. _

-Oui, mais….

-Oui, mais quoi ? J'aime Sasuke…..oui, je sais que après ce qu'il s'est passé c'est insensé, et pourtant…..mais je t'aime toi aussi, pas du même amour, mais je t'aime, et je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé tu entends ?

_Neji lui sourit cette fois si sincèrement, touché par ce que venait de lui dire Naruto._

-Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime tellement.

_Naruto lui rendit son sourire, puis il approcha le visage de Neji du sien, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient n'avait jamais était aussi doux, tout leur amour y était mit, leurs lèvres se caressaient, leurs langues jouaient ensembles, passant l'une sur l'autre. Naruto avait les mains perdus dans les cheveux du brun, des mèches brunes s'entremêlant à ses doigts, tandis que Neji, lui, caressait le dos et les fesses rondes de son blond…….Neji soupira d'aise dans le baiser………_En faite, il peut avoir une place pour deux dans son cœur…..

_A suivre………._

**Houaaaaaaaa…….ça fais du bien, je l'ai enfin fini…..ouf ! J'espère que vous avez aimé….dites moi ça dans les reviews ! Je trouve que ce chapitre est plus sérieux qu les autres….plus triste aussi, enfin pour Sasuke….ch'sais pas mais moi il me rend triste….viens dans mes bras mon ptit Sasuke….t'es pas aussi tentant que Naruto, mais bon…..aller, j'vous laisse ! Bisouuuuuus à toutes et à tous !**

_**Murasaki-kun**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bon, et bien voilà le dernier chapitre…… j'ai eu un grand plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous avez eu un grand plaisir à la lire…..je vous remercie encore toutes et tous pour vos reviews, je n'en aurais jamais eu je crois que je n'aurais jamais continué….enfin, je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre et j'espère que vous aimerez les autres fics que je suis en train d'écrire….aller chu ! (Pour ce qui voudrons je ferais une séquelle, naturellement lemon avec eux trois (hein Nadramon……TT)) Attention il y a du Lemon dans ce chapitre.**

_Genre : yaoi/ Lemon/ drama et pi aussi de l'humour_

_Couples : SasuNaru et NejiNaru_

_Only you_

_Chapitre7 :_

_Neji était affalé dans le canapé du salon, la cigarette encore aux lèvres. Il était seul dans l'appartement, Naruto était parti promener « le knacky su pattes », et Tenten….et bien il n'en savait rien mais la seule chose qu'il constata était qu'il se trouvait seul._

_Le jeune brun entendit alors les clés de la porte d'entrée, il tourna la tête pour avoir un meilleur angle de vu pour voir la personne qui rentrait, se devait être Naruto qui avait fini de promener la chose au nœud rose….._**Pas possible les vieux qui gâtent leur chien comme si s'était leur propre enfant….je pari que ce chien à eu une meilleure alimentation que moi depuis ma naissance….**_Il vit alors, sans trop être déçut tout de même que la personne qui venait d'entrer se trouvait être sa chère et tendre colocataire._

-Salut, _fit elle en déposant son manteau sur la patère._

-'lut, _répondit nonchalamment le brun, retournant dans sa position initiale. _

-écoute, je voudrais te parler, en profitant que Naruto ne soit pas là.

_La jeune femme s'avança vers son ami, cherchant son regard, celui-ci la regarda, indifférent comme d'habitude._

-Et de quoi voudrais tu me parler ?

_Il écrasa sa clope dans le cendrier situé sur la table basse. La brune s'installa prés de lui sur le sofa, Neji se poussant pour lui laisser une place._

-ça doit être super sérieux pour que je ne me fasse pas engueuler pour avoir fumé dans le salon, _constata le jeune homme._

-oui, en effet c'est sérieux, mais tu ne t'en tires pas à si bon compte, je te ferais ta fête dés que cette histoire sera résolue.

-ça je n'en doute pas,_ rigola Neji, _alors,_ reprit il plus sérieusement, _dis moi.

-et bien c'est à propos de Sasuke.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Hier, je l'ai retrouvé dans la rue, il était assit sur un banc, dans le parc, tu sais celui où on aller déjeuner à l'heure de pause, je t'en avais déjà parlé.

-ça se pourrait bien.

- Tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! Enfin…..je disais donc, que je l'air retrouvé sur un banc, seul sous la pluie battante, il était dans un piteux état….et je ne modère pas mes mots, tu aurais vu ses mains !

-Tu l'as aidé ?

-Bien sûr ! Que voulais tu que je fasse que je le laisse là ! je l'ai alors ramené chez lui, on aurais dit un cadavre ambulant, il ne me disait rien, même lorsque j'ai pansé ses blessures….je ne lui ais jamais demandé d'explications, il fallait que se soit lui qui fasse le premier pas, je n'allais pas le pousser…heureusement, cet instant est arrivé……il m'a alors avoué qu'il savait tout, que Toru lui avait tout dit….il regrette tu sais, j'avais tellement de peine pour lui….j'ai failli pleurer….il m'as aussi avoué…..qu'il aimait Naruto.

_Neji tica, **il fallait s'y attendre, il faut que j'aille le voir, lui expliquer que Naruto tient encore à lui, et que, malgré le faite qu'il soit avec moi, qu'il l'aime tout autant que moi…..il doit être dans un état pas possible, je ferais mieux de passer chez lui.**_

_Neji se décida alors, il se leva brusquement, ce qui fit sursauter Tenten._

-M….mais où vas-tu ?

-Chez lui, surtout ne dis rien à Naruto, je vais essayer d'arranger ça.

_Sur ce, il laissa ses cheveux détachés, enfila sa veste, puis sortit de l'appartement._

_0000000000000000000000000_

_Il arriva en bas de l'immeuble Neji releva la tête, et regarda la fenêtre de leur appartement, il pleuvait des cordes, l'eau ruisselait dan ses cheveux longs, quelques mèches étaient plaquées à sont visage. Neji entra, et monta lentement des escaliers, cherchant les mots qu'il pourrait employer pour parler à Sasuke, pour essayer de le rassurer…..de le réconforter……il ne savait pas, mais il allait tout faire pour arranger ça._

_Il se trouvait à présent devant la porte de l'appartement, il sonna, personne ne répondit, même au bout de cinq minutes d'attente, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, qui par chance était ouverte._

-Sasuke ? Excuse moi d'entrer comme ça, mais comme j'ai sonné et que tu me répondais pas…..Sasuke ?

_Il chercha dans le salon…..personne, dans la chambre, la cuisine, personne non plus…..arrivée à la chambre du jeune homme, il trouva la porte fermée. Alors, d'un grand coup d'épaule dans celle-ci, le verrou sauta et la porte s'ouvrit. Il vit alors, un corps allongé de tout son long sur le lit encore défait. Une panique sans nom s'empara de Neji, il avança, doucement vers le corps qui paraissait paisiblement endormit. Il se mit à genoux prés du lit et commença à secouer l'épaule de Sasuke qui ne réagissait pas. La terreur s'empara de tout son corps, il vit alors sur la table de nuit une boîte d'antidépresseur à moitié vide….._

-Et merde ! Sasuke ! Sasuke répond moi ! Putain de merde !

_La tête de Sasuke tomba mollement sur le côté, par les secousses que Neji attribuait à son corps, celui-ci tentant de le réveiller._

_Son visage était si angélique, on aurais di un enfant endormit, quelques mèches noires qui encadraient son visage s'étaient misent devant ses yeux clos._

_Neji prit son portable et composa le numéro des urgences……quelques minutes plus tard, une ambulance était garée en bas de l'immeuble._

_000000000000000000000000_

_Cela faisait presque cinq heures qu'il était à ses côtés. Les médecins lui avaient fait un lavage d'estomac, et depuis il était dans cette chambre, toujours endormit…..et Neji était prés de lui….._**merde quel con…..pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Si Naruto venait à être au courant….le connaissant il s'en voudrait et ferais quelque chose de semblable….heureusement il est hors de danger maintenant, mais il à faillit y passer, si je n'était pas arrivé à temps qui sait…..il ne s'est pas avalé toute la boîte par chance, sinon il serait mort étouffé. Je devrais appeler Tenten, elle doit s'inquiéter et Naruto aussi.**

_Il prit alors son téléphone qui était normalement interdit, puis composa le numéro de fixe de l'appartement._

-Allo ?

-Naruto ? Tu me passe Tenten s'il te plaît c'est urgent.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _Demanda la voix inquiète de son amant à l'autre bout du combiné._

-Rien de bien méchant ne t'inquiète pas…je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, tu me passe Tenten ?

-Oui, bisous mon amour.

-Bisous mon ange, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi….TENTEN ! C'EST NEJI, IL VEUT TE PARLER, PREND LE TELEPHONE DU SALON !

_Neji recula son téléphone de son oreille, le blond finirait par le rendre sourd à force d'hurler de la sorte au téléphone._

-Oui, j'écoute ? Neji ?

-Tenten, c'est urgent, j'ai un gros problème !

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, tu es allé voir Sasuke ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

-Oui est c'est de là que viens le problème, il a fait une tentative de suicide en avalant une boîte complète d'antidépresseur.

-Kami-sama! Et il va bien ? Vous êtes où là !

-Il va mieux les médecins lui ont fait un lavage d'estomac, ça va faire cinq heures que nous sommes à l'hôpital….mais surtout n'en parle pas à Naruto, il risquerait de faire quelque chose d'impensable et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, c'est déjà en partie de ma faute si Sasuke est comme ça, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de moi…..je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

-Qu'est ce que tu me raconte comme conneries ! Ta faute ! Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire ! Si Sasuke est comme ça c'est entièrement de sa faute à lui.

-……..bon, je reste encore un peu avec lui et je rentre, je retournerais le voir demain.

_Sur ce Neji raccrocha, et Tenten fit de même._

_0000000000000000000000_

_Naruto était assit sur le lit de ….nan, rectification, sur leur lit, il raccrocha lui aussi le téléphone, même si il n'avait pas voulu, il avait quand même espionné la conversation, prenant peur lorsque Neji lui avait dit qu'il se trouvait dans une situation urgente. _

**Sasuke…..merde ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit bordel de merde ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ! Je me fou que Neji ne veux pas que je sois au courant, c'est mon bien après tout qu'il veut….je vais aller voir Sasuke, il faut que je lui parle….**_il sentit ses yeux le brûler….._**merde, nan, il faut que j'arrête de pleurer ! Il est saint et sauf ne ? Oui, mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Serais ce à cause de moi ? Ou à cause de l'autre grognasse ? Je ne sais pas…..et je ne le saurais qu'en allant lui demander moi-même.**

_Sur ce, Naruto se leva du lit, puis alla à la salle de bain prendre une douche._

_Le lendemain matin, le blond se leva avant son amant et sa colocataire. Il embrassa légèrement Neji pour ne pas le réveiller. Il passa ensuite à la salle de bain, s'habilla, puis sortit de l'appartement en laissant un mot sur la table de la cuisine, comme quoi il était partit prendre l'air et qu'il reviendrait d'ici midi._

_Naruto prit le bus, malgré ses vingt ans, le blond n'avait pas encore passé son permis de conduire, ne voyant pas encore l'utilité, bien que ses amis lui reprochait de ne pas le faire lui disant qu'il regretterait. _

_Par chance il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure ci dans l'autobus. Il s'arrêta donc à l'arrêt qui se trouvait être le plus proche de l'hôpital._

-Je viens voir monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa, pouvez vous me donner le numéro de sa chambre s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr, attendez …..Chambre numéro 250.

-Merci mademoiselle.

-Mais de rien.

_Le blond prit l'ascenseur, arrivé devant la porte de la chambre deux cent cinquante, sa main hésita à l'ouvrir….Naruto se rappelait leur dernière entrevu, et comment il avait réagit…._**et bien mon grand ! As-tu peur de se que va te dire ton ami ? N'as-tu aps dit hier que tu ne devais plus pleurer ? Ne plus pleurer signifie devenir plus fort…..et là c'est la faiblesse qui s'empare de toi….aller ! Réagis mon grand !**

_Naruto poussa alors la porte de la chambre, avant bien sûr d'avoir frappé._

_C'est un Sasuke réveillé qu'il découvrit, bien entendu avec soulagement, le blond avait eu peur de le retrouver avec des tuyaux qui lui sortaient de partout._

_Le brun n'avait qu'une perfusion. _

_Naruto referma la porte derrière lui, doucement. Sasuke avait tourné la tête dés son entrée. _

_Ils ne s'échangèrent aucunes paroles, le blond prit une chaise et s'essaya prés du lit de Sasuke, à une distance quand même respectable. Sasuke fut alors le premier à rompre le silence :_

-Qui est-ce qui m'a amené ici ?

-Neji.

_Aucun des deux ne se regardaient. _

-Et toi ? Que fais tu là ?_ Son ton n'était pas sec, il était dénué de toute méchanceté, il avait dit ça presque avec douceur._

-Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien quelle idée ! Neji ne voulait pas que je sois au courant pour toi, mais j'ai entendu la conversation qu'il a eut avec Tenten….écoute, je ne suis pas venu pour te sermonner, ou pour te sauter dans les bras…je suis venu pour savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça.

_Sasuke leva alors pour la première fois depuis son arrivé les yeux vers son ami, son regard était désespéré, et c'est là que Naruto vit pour la première fois, des larmes couler le long des joues blanchâtres de son ami._

-Si…..si tu savais…..je suis…..se suis désolé Naruto…..ho oui ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Quel con ! Quel con j'ai été ! Je t'ai fais tellement de mal !

_Le brun prit alors sa tête dans ses mains, secouer de sanglots, ramenant ses genoux à lui._

_Naruto le regarda faire, puis il se pencha sur lui, et le prit dans ses bras._

_Sasuke repartit de plus belle, plongeant sa tête dans le cou du blond, s'agrippant désespérément à sa chemise blanche. _

-Oui, tu m'as fais du mal….mais je ne t'en veux plus, maintenant que tu as pris conscience de ton erreur.

_Naruto avait dit tout cela en caressant els cheveux de Sasuke, tout en posant sa tête sur la sienne. _

_Sasuke releva la tête puis fixa intensément Naruto._

-Merci….merci…..

_Il passa sa main droite derrière sa nuque, puis approcha le visage de Naruto du sien. Naruto sentait le souffle de Sasuke sur ses lèvres, il ne protesta pas le geste de son ami sachant ce que celui-ci s'apprêtait à faire. ….. Remarque il voulait ce baiser autant que lui._

_Ses lèvres caressèrent alors celles du brun, elles étaient si douces….si sucrés, comme toujours, mais le brun alla plus loin qu'a l'accoutumé, Naruto sentait la langue du brun caresser la lèvre inférieure puis supérieure, c'est alors que le blond entrouvrit ses lèvres, pour laisser le champ libre à son ami, qui s'empressa d'aller chercher sa langue. _

_Ils commencèrent alors une danse effrénée, leurs langues se caressaient, passant et repassant l'une sur l'autre, le silence dans la pièce fut remplacé par le bruit de leurs lèvres se capturant l'une l'autre…..ce baiser tant attendu de l'un comme de l'autre était remplit de pure passion, la main de Naruto était perdue dans les cheveux du brun alors que l'autre était dans son dos, le caressant. Sasuke quand à lui, caressait la nuque de Naruto son autre main le soutenant sur le lit._

_Le baiser rompu, Sasuke plongea dans les bras de son ami, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui._

_C'est à ce moment là que Neji entra dans la chambre, qui fut surprit de voir Naruto ici, et pas de leur proximité._

-Na….Naru qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-héhé…..excuse mais j'ai surpris ta conversation au téléphone hier avec Tenten alors je suis venu voir comment allait Sasuke.

-Excuse si je ne t'ais pas mis au courant mais j'avais peur pour toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux absolument pas.

_Naruto souri à son amant, Sasuke s'était détaché de Naruto à l'entrer du brun, se sentant gêné de se retrouver dans une situation comme celle là alors que son ami était déjà avec quelqu'un._

_Neji s'essaya sur la chaise de Naruto qui lui s'était assit sur le lit de Sasuke._

_Neji vit que Sasuke avait l'air d'aller mieux. Il avait vu son amant embrasser Sasuke, mais il ne dit rien après tout ils s'aimaient et Naruto l'aimait lui aussi, et tout ce que voulait Neji c'était le bonheur de son amour. _

-Merci au faite.

-Mais de rien….en tout cas tu m'as drôlement foutu les boules !

-désolé……

-C'est rien il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

_Et ils restèrent tout els trois ainsi jusqu 'à l'arrivé de l'infirmière leur disant que Sasuke avait besoin de repos. _

_000000000000000000000000000_

_Trois mois venaient de passer depuis l'incident, ils s'étaient tous rassemblés au bar Ichiraku, pour fêter la fin de l'année comme il se doit, et le retour intempestif de Sasuke dans la bande. Tout le mode savait à présent que Naruto entretenait une relation avec Neji, et aussi l'histoire de Sasuke avec Toru. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre……enfin presque…._

-fini les exams ! Ouais !

-vive les vacs !

-et l'alcool.

-Oui c'est vrai…..

_Naruto riait de bon cœur, il n'avait jamais était si heureux de toute sa vie. Il se retourna vers Neji et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Neji, qui avait était prit de cour, failli tomber de sa chaise. Et c'est ce qu'il fit après un nouvel assaut de Naruto qui s'étala de tout son long sur lui. _

-Whoua ! (Boum)

_Les éclats de rires de leurs amis montèrent alors dans tout le bar._

_Deux heures plus tard Sasuke se leva puis sortit en disant bonne nuit à tout le monde._

-bah ? Tu t'en vas déjà ?

-Chuis fatigué, allé à plus tout le monde.

_Et il s'en alla. La fête continua, malgré le départ soudain de Sasuke. _

_Naruto regarda son ami partir, puis tourna les yeux vers son amant, son amant qui comprit aussitôt. Neji hocha la tête en approbation, ce qui lui valut un tendre baiser de la part de Naruto. _

_Le blond sortit en courant du bar sous le regard ébahis de ses amis._

-Encore un ? Bé qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ? Personne nous aime ?

Ouiiiiin !

_Et Lee pleura à chaudes larmes sur l'épaule de Gaara, qui le rejeta d'un coup d'épaule._

-Barre toi ! Tu vas me foutre de la morve partout gros dégueulas !

_Tenten échangea un regard avec Neji qui re-hocha la tête, à la vue de Sakura qui comprit. _

_00000000000000000000000_

_Sasuke marchait dans la rue éclairée par les lampadaires. Il soupira tout en sortant une cigarette de son paquet qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa veste. IL la mit ente ses lèvres, et se l'alluma à l'aide de son briquet._

-Sasuke !

_L'interpellé se retourna en reconnaissant la voix qui l'appelait. Il s'arrêta et réceptionna un Naruto essoufflé. _

-Reprends ta respiration, usuratonkachi.

-Pour…..pourquoi es tu parti ?

-Parce que je suis fatigué je l'ai déjà dis.

-Nan, je sais très bien que c'est faut.

_Sasuke eut un petit rire._

-C'est Neji qui t'as fais devenir si perspicace ?

-gnagnagna….

_Ils marchèrent tous les deux jusqu'à l'appartement de Sasuke _(où il y avait encore des affaires de Naruto).

_Arrivé devant la porte. _

-Bon et bien bonne nuit, retourne voir les autres, Neji doit t'attendre.

_Naruto plaqua alors Sasuke contre la porte, puis lui attrapa les lèvres grâce aux siennes, ainsi commença un fougueux baiser que Sasuke ne se refusa pas de rendre._

-Je t'aime_, susurra Naruto à l'oreille de Sasuke._

-Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu dis ? Et Neji ?

-J'aime aussi Neji…..je ne peux pas aimer deux personnes en même temps ?

_Naruto disait cela tout en embrassant le cou du brun, ses mains s'aventurant sous_ _son T-shirt noir._

-J….je……….aishiteru_….la dernière syllabe se perdit dans un baiser que lui redonna le blond. _

-Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser comme ça.

-Chut….pensons au présent.

_Sasuke ouvrit la porte à l'aide de ses clés, puis entraîna Naruto dans sa chambre._

_Sasuke s'allongea de tout son long, écartant les jambes, laissant Naruto approcher de lui à quatre pattes. Arrivé au niveau du brun, Naruto baissa la tête et reprit possession encore une fois des lèvres de son aimé et meilleur ami._

_Le baisé rompu Naruto releva la tête. _

-Tiens ? T'as retapissé ta chambre?

-Viens là !

_Sasuke avait prit le blond par les cheveux, le ramenant vers lui, il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, un grognement de la part de Naruto se fit entendre à travers le baisé. Sasuke lécha le sang qui perlait sur ses lèvres. Naruto s'était allongé complètement sur lui, les mains de Sasuke se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Il retira l'élastique qui lui attachait les cheveux, puis laissa ses doigts s'entremêlaient à ses mèches blondes. _

_Leurs vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce, ils étaient à présent nus comme à leurs naissances. _

-Hooooo…..Na…..Narutoooo…..

_Naruto caressait les cuisses si douces de son brun, sa langue taquinant un grain de chaire brune dressé par l'excitation. Leurs membres déjà durs, se frottaient l'un l'autre, dans une sensation de pur plaisir. _

_La chaleur émanait de ces deux jeunes corps, dont l'excitation avait prit une totale emprise sur eux._

_Le jeune homme blond fit descendre sa langue le long du ventre glabre, plat et musclé du brun. Sasuke avait prit le dessus de lit entre ses doigts, qu'il serra, lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Naruto s'introduire dans son nombril._

-Je……haaaaaan……nhaa

_Sasuke releva alors la tête, cherchant le regard de Naruto. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui releva la tête._

-itaï !

-Viens, moi aussi j'ai envi de te donner du plaisir.

_Naruto rougit, lorsqu'il comprit ce que voulait faire Sasuke. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa. _

_Sasuke se releva, puis poussa Naruto pour que celui-ci s'allonge, il l'embrassa goulûment, puis se retourna pour s'allonger sur Naruto_ (je dois mal expliquer, ils font un 69).

_Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Naruto lorsqu'il sentit la langue mutine de son compagnon lui lécher la verge. Le blond fit alors de même, un long gémissement de plaisir s'échappa aussi de la gorge de Sasuke qui, avait, la bouche pleine _(héhé)_. L'un et l'autre gémissaient sous les caresses buccales que lui procurait l'autre._

_Le blond lâcha le pénis de Sasuke pour cette fois ci passer sa langue sur son intimité. Sasuke releva la tête, et poussa un long râle de plaisir. Celui-ci se perdait dans ces sensations nouvelles, il laissait Naruto le guider dans cette nouvelle expérience. _

_Sasuke avait reprit la verge de Naruto en bouche et lui imprimait de longs va et viens, tout en massant le membre. C'est alors que Naruto introduisit un doigt préalablement lubrifié par ses bons soins. Il le fit tout d'abord ondulé, puis les enfonça plus loin, répondant aux supplications du brun qui était au bord de l'orgasme. Naruto enleva ses doigts pensant que le brun était prés. _

_Sasuke s'enleva, puis se retourna pour pouvoir prendre son blond dans ses bras._

_Naruto l'embrassa légèrement, tout en le faisant s'allonger sous lui._

-Tu me le dis si je te fais mal, ne ?

-Ok…..

_Naruto prit alors les cuisses du brun et les positionna sur ses épaules. Il commença à le pénétrer, Sasuke avait rejeté la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche grande ouverte, laissant des plaintes et de cris s'échapper de sa gorge. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. Il relava la tête et regarda Sasuke, celui-ci serrait les dents et avait les poings qui serraient le dessus de lit._

_Naruto commença à se mouvoir, doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, voir et entendre Sasuke en proie à un désir flagrant et gémir son prénom provoquait en lui une excitation démesurée. _

-Sa….Sasu…..

-HAAAAAA ! NARUTOOOOOO !

_Ses coups de boutoirs ralentissaient, puis s'accéléraient, il faisait sortir son membre, pour re-pénétrer Sasuke et ça plusieurs fois de suite._

_Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, les deux amants hurlaient leur plaisir._

-On….on change de position ?

_Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient embués de plaisir._

-Prends moi……

_Le brun se releva et prit les lèvres du blond entre les siennes, il les lécha, puis il poussa Naruto pour que celui-ci se positionne à quatre pattes._

_Naruto se lécha les lèvres, il se rapprocha du brun, puis il reprit possession de son intimité. _

_Les coups de boutoirs du blond reprirent d la vigueur, ses mains tenaient fermement ses hanches et le sexe tendus à l'extrême de Sasuke. _

-HAAAAAaaaaaaHAAAAA…….

_Sasuke se déversa sur le lit, tandis que Naruto fit de même dans son intimité. Les deux compères s'écroulèrent l'un et l'autre. Naruto prenait Sasuke dans ses bras, tandis qu'ils essayaient de reprendre leurs respirations. _

-Je t'aime Sasuke,_ souffla Naruto en embrassant le front de son nouvel et deuxième amant._

-Moi aussi Naruto, moi aussi.

-On restera ensembles ?

-Bien sûr.

-Et on ne se quittera plus jamais.

_Ils se levèrent plusieurs minutes après du lit, pour défaire les draps et se glissèrent dedans pour tomber dans un sommeil profond. _

-Au faite ? Sasuke ?_ Demanda Naruto avant de s'endormir._

-Mmmm ?

-Tu viendras vivre avec Moi et Neji ?

_Sasuke ouvrit soudain les yeux en grand puis fixa Naruto._

-ça…..ça ne déplairait pas trop à Neji que je vive sous le même toit que lui et toi ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Tu me demandes donc…..de faire un ménage à trois avec lui ?

-Oui.

-Ok, du moment que tu es heureux, et que je suis avec toi.

_Ils s'embrassèrent donc une dernière fois avant de s'endormir. _

_Epilogue :_

_Cela faisait cinq mois que Naruto, Neji et Sasuke vivaient sous le même toit, Tenten avait été obligé de déménager, ne pouvant plus supporter les nuits blanches à cause du vacarme incessant que faisait les trois garçons toutes les nuits. Elle avait fait résidence c'est Hinata à qui ça ne déplaisait pas._

_Les trois garçons étaient heureux à présent, Naruto n'appartenait à personne à par eux deux……_

_Neji se retourna dans le lit, puis il tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Naruto, paisiblement endormit, il sourit, puis sortit sa main opaline de dessous les draps pour venir caresser ses cheveux d'or….Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes qui étaient légèrement entrouvertes. _

_Ils dormaient tout les trois dans le même lit, Naruto se trouvait entre se deux amants._

-Naruto, mon ange, mon amour, mon adoré…..

-Nous t'aimons tellement, _firent cette fois ci en cœur la voix de Neji et de Sasuke._

_**Owari**_

_**Murasaki-kun**_


End file.
